Complications at Konoha High
by BloxandBunnox
Summary: Konoha High, a place where the wild & crazy run free. The loners & freak dwell, and all complications in between. What happens when our favorite Naruto characters start in this asylum? Main: SasukexIno and NarutoxHinata
1. Enter Konoha Asylum er High

Disclaimer: We do not OWN Naruto or any of the characters. Just the plot. All the wonderful credit for Naruto goes to Masashi Kishimoto!

Chapter One: Enter Konoha Asylum Er...High

Konoha High, a high school (asylum) nightmare and sanctuary. With barred windows and the brick structure. Any student could swear they would really go crazy but never the new fresh meat...er freshmen. An older group of students watched a fresh batch of freshmen about to walk through the school doors. A young, dork-looking blonde leading.

Naruto burst through the red double doors, standing proudly. A crowd of protest started behind him.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki! Will make it through high school like no other! Anyone gets in my way, they will get a piece of me! You better BELIEVE IT!"

The blonde walked forward a few steps before being tripped by one of his friends.

"You stupid idiot! Quit embarrassing us with your blondism!", Sakura said quietly.

She smiled immeadiately at a passing student and turned back to the baka on the floor. She smacked him on the back of his head and hissed quietly so no one else would hear but him.

"She's right you know! Enough with being a kid, Naruto!", Ino nearly shouted.

She looked at Sakura who was currently fuming about his stupid entrance then looked back at Kiba, who was walking a little ways behind with Choji, Shikamaru and Shino.

He shrugged and said, "Well, he can't help but be a ramen-high blonde. You know how he is."

He thought to himself, 'Yeah, the idiot who can eat ramen like no other person 'sane person. And is a simple-minded imp with such high hopes.' Naruto stood and dusted off his orange suit he used constantly. He was suddenly punched in the arm by someone and looked back to see Kiba smirking then shrugged and looking away from his heated gaze. A few older students shouted, "HEY KID! JUST HOW CRAZY ARE YOU?!" The group heard them laughing and snickering. The gang kept walking on.

"Heh, you two were so excited for high school, you kept squealing like little girls. Swooning at the thought of senior boys and being popular cheerleaders," he sneered.

The idiot was face down on the floor again. The pink-haired girl and the other blonde harrumphed and walked over him.

Shino, who was walking with Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru thought, 'If only he learned. Well, shows this freak he'll never be accepted by girls.'

It was strange that they would be friends with a creepy bug guy. All of them walked over Naruto, leaving him behind a little, making him scramble up to catch them before they completely left him.

Another student had watched the gang from a safe distance. He had a peculiar look about him, just like someone else who goes to that high school. His black eyes wandering to clusters of older teens watching. Sasuke Uchiha walked a little ways before he heard whispers from the teens.

"This guy and the popular hunk from the Akatsuki band look alike. Is he the younger one?" he heard a girl whisper.

Trying not to let his annoyance show, he glared at her while he passed by. Embarrassed, she looked away. He walked of to the doors and stopped off to the side to inspect the hallway. His eyes passed over the people he saw earlier with the blonde. He smirked as he saw the guy try to impress a junior girl standing near with a couple of her girlfriends.

He thought, 'Pathetic, purely pathetic. I wouldn't be surprised at all if he was my perfect match in sparring. Let's see how that goes... if we'll ever meet.' He chuckled at that.

Sasuke's gaze wandered to a blonde girl standing near a few boys. He saw that she was staring straight at him with her bright blue eyes. Finally noticing that he was looking at her, she flushed and looked away.

"Heh."

His eyes wandered to the girl in red with pink hair. She was staring at him too. This time, their eyes locked onto one another. Neither of them looked away. It wasn't until one of her friends caught her attention again and she broke the stare. He chuckled quietly.

'She has interest too? I'll find out about that soon.'

"Hey Ino. Did you take a look at the new guy? He looks so dark and mysterious. Remember the Akatsuki gang? There was a member that looks like him." Sakura babbled to her long-term friend.

"Yeah, you're right! Why don't we go introduce ourselves? All of us... so it doesn't look embarrassing. You know?" Ino replied, trying not to eye the person behind them. Naruto suddenly burst into their conversation.

"Hey! What's going on? Why aren't you paying attention to the rest of us? And who is that guy over there? The one with all the dark stuff and those creepy black eyes." Sakura bonked his head lightly. Naruto exclaimed, "Hey! What was that for?!" She huffed slightly and looked to Ino.

"For being so loud you stupid idiot," Ino said while glaring. Shikamaru, Choji and Shino's attention now turned toward the three.

"What's going on now? First thing we know, Naruto is being an idiot with a few girls and now you three are up to something. Spit it out." Choji budded in. Shikamaru looked at the direction of where they were looking.

"That person you're obviously ogling at Itachi Uchiha's younger brother. Their mother died not too long ago, at least that is what I heard. They're filthy rich as you can see with Itachi flaunting his clothes and coolness with that Akatsuki gang. That guy's name is Sasuke." Shikamaru explained with a gleam in his eye. A knack for being intelligently lazy and perfect know-it-all.

"Why don't we go over and meet him? He is fairly new to this school and us too. We can all be friends." Sakura said with a hint of excitement.

'I wonder if he's into dating yet. It doesn't look like he's taken by anyone. Wait! What am I thinking?! I have to get to know him of course. Before Ino gets to him before I do.' Sakura thought viciously.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to. He looks like a pain in the ass to deal with and I could care less. If his fighting skills are as bad as he looks, I don't want to bother." Naruto said with obvious arrogance.

He was on the floor again after being pounded by both Sakura and Ino. Shino's voice suddenly scared them when he spoke up. "It can't be that bad. Judging by his appearance and nobody befriending him as of yet, we might as well. I could use a little competition in this place besides Shikamaru and Kiba." All of them agreed except Naruto.

Both Ino and Sakura were staring at him with love struck eyes. Noting on that, Sasuke glared at them back. The girls seemed taken aback at that. The bigger guy that was well-rounded was stuffing his face with chips. 'Heh. Probably nervous on the first day of school. I wonder how long he'll be stuffing his face.' he thought with vicious intent. He looked back at the girls who were still staring. 'Love struck... yuck. I never really thought they would fall for me. I don't know how the hell I'm going to deal with these two.'

He didn't notice the group approaching and was caught a little off guard. All were eyeing him like a piece of candy in their different ways. The blonde had a look of jealousy in his eyes and he smirked which made it worse. The girls never kept their eyes off him. Looks of wanting in their eyes, or was it lust? He didn't want to know. The other four boys were casually looking away and glancing back to see his reaction.

"H-hey. We just wanted to... uhhh.. see if you'd like t-to hang out with us. You know.. on th-the first d-day of school?" Sakura stuttered. 'Damn! Way to go stupid. Now I have to find a way to make me seem cool again.'

"Hnnn. Why would I want to do that? Especially with this embarrassing little runt who calls himself a "cool guy"... I don't think so." Sasuke coolly said.

'Honestly, who would want to hang out with him? How did they get past his arrogance and obnoxious manners?' he thought to himself.

The girls again looked taken aback and the blonde was growling. The four guys attention now turned to him. The fat one stuffing more chips into his mouth. "What's with you?! We come here to offer our company and you insult me?! Cool guy huh? Let's see that, teme." Naruto flamed on.

"Let's just see about that, dobe." Sasuke complied with a calm stance. Sakura bopped the ramen-loving idiot on the back of his head. "Naruto! Stop acting like a little kid! How many times do I have to tell you that!" Ino glared at him and turned back to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry about that. This stupid head here doesn't know how to shut up. By the way, my name is Ino. And the girl next to me is Sakura." She pointed out the rest of the guys in the group supplying him with their names. Sasuke still let off glares to all of them. 'Jeez, what's his problem? Friendly much?' Ino thought.

"Heh."

"Why don't you say something else, teme. How about a match, just you and I." Naruto sneered. A wicked gleam in his blue eyes.

"You're on dobe. After school, on the parking lot grounds." Sasuke murmured with a smirk.

The group groaned. "Naruto!" Shikamaru grinned. "How troublesome." All bopping him on the head, he was on the ground. Sasuke let out a little laugh. 'Serves you right little dobe. Let's see how you are fighting. It better not be as bad as you flirt.'

Blox: "Yey Bunnox! Our first chapter!"

Bunnox: "Yeah! We did it! I can't buh-lieve it!"

Blox: "Word up yo, now to go set something on fire and start the new chappy!"

Bunnox: -Eyes flicker side to side- "Fire... FIRE... FIRE!! Er... sorry. Yeah, the new chappy. Which is your turn to write!"

Blox: "Hellz yeah, Will naruto show up!? Or will there first day of class get to them first?! Mwuahhaha."

Bunnox: "I don't know. Let's find out on the next chappy!"

Blox: "Read and Review! -does the thumbs up review-"

Bunnox: "Stay tuned! And want Blox said!!"


	2. Let The Flames Begin

_MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM_

" _I give it all my oxygen so let the flames begin, so let the flames begin. Oh glory. Oh glory. This is how we dance, when they try to take us down. This is what it will be, Oh glory." -Paramore (Which of course we don't own)_

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Disclaimer: **We do not OWN **Naruto or any of the characters. Just the plot. All the wonderful credit for Naruto goes to Masashi Kishimoto!

**Let the Flames Begin**

By Blox&Bunnox

Naruto Uzumaki was like no other, and everyone knew it. Usually the hyper active blond was well... Hyper. Kiba hated to admit it but he was worried. Naruto's head laid on his desk as he glared holes into the person in front of him. As Naruto muttered swear words under his breath it worried Kiba even more.

Kiba started to whisper so only he could hear, "I think it might have to do with that Sasukewhat'shisfaceguy sitting in front of him."

A dog pecked out of his back pack. Akamaru was practically in sync with Kiba, they were like brothers. There minds were practically the same. Well that's what Kiba thought.

Akamaru who just happen to hear his master, he saw the last conversation the strange loud yellow head and dark headed one. He gave his master a strange look, he could sense tension between the two and wondered if his master comprehended. He whined to get his masters attention. Sweat slid down Kiba's face. Their new homeroom teacher Kakashi was lazily explaining the school rules and they're class schedules. Everyone around him gave him an awkward look after hearing the whining noise. Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"And there is no _pets_ allowed on school grounds..." ,Kakashi explained emphasizing 'pet'.

"Ah... Sorry I had a burrito for breakfast," Kiba quickly explained.

Not that anyone would believe that sound can come out of anyone's behind, they decided to go with it anyways. Kakashi also decided to shrug it off and he took out an orange book. The title was called "Icha Icha Paradise". Those three simple words made everyone cringe is disgust. 90 of the class wondered if this porn filled book was even aloud while 10 gave Kakashi a thumbs up. He chuckled a few times which made everyone sweatdrop.

"Is he... Laughing?" Sakura said not only confused but disturbed.

"Well that isn't gas Sakura," commented Naruto.

Sakura glared daggers at Naruto, usually she would smack the hell out the idiot but Sasuke was right in front of him and she didn't want to make her self look any worse then this mornings scene.

**Inner Sakura hissed: **_Just wait till later Naruto!_

Usually Sasuke isn't the type to eavesdrop but the Dobe's loud comment about the pink one called Saki... No Sakura right? Whatever pinky's name was, deserved a chuckle but he had a reputation to uphold so he only smirked.

"I didn't know you could speak in full sentences without making yourself look like much of an idiot... Much that is, Dobe."

That made Naruto's eye twitch. He stood up quickly hitting his desk and his eyes were aflame. "SASUKE YOU TEME, I AM GOING TO-"

Before he could finish a board eraser hit him in the head. The class stared quietly at the front of the class as the eraser bounced off and left a huge white mark on Naruto's face. Kakashi finally took his eyes off of the book and gave Naruto a serious look.

"Naruto Uzumaki take a seat before you face the rage of our headmistress..."

Naruto's face fell and turned into a depressed expression. His family knew the headmistress and she wasn't the type to be messed with. Her chest was big but her temper was small. Once Lady Tsunade came to visit his parents and he called her an old granny. Boy was she strong.

A shiver went down Naruto's spin as he laid his head back on the desk, he would have calmed till he heard a single chuckle from Sasuke. He couldn't take it anymore. Naruto's foot met Sasuke's ass. Everyone gasped as Sasuke jumped out of his desk and onto his feet. His face had a painful expression while Naruto was practically on the floor laughing. A few others including Kiba snickered. On the other hand the girls gave him a sympathetic look wondering what the problem was. Sakura knew what the problem was. And it's name was Naruto.

"Naruto!"

"Uchiha take a seat." Kakashi said not taking his eyes off of his book.

"But Kakashi-sensei Naruto did it!" Sakura explain.

"Is that true Uzumaki?"

"Oh my, no Sensei, I think Sasuke has worms or something." Naruto said innocently.

Kiba couldn't hold it in anymore, laughter danced out of his mouth. Sasuke twitched, he blushed slightly out of embarrassment but, his black eyes narrowed at the blue-eyed blond. Naruto made eye contact and gulped. The Black eyes staring at him were filled with hate that it made him feel cold.

"Kiba and Naruto sit outside till the class is over."

Naruto and Kiba grumbled as they made there way outside. The rest of class was silent and the only noise they heard was Kakashi flipping the page of his book. Naruto couldn't help but smirk at his recent victory over Uchiha. Akamaru popped out of Kiba's backpack giving his master a innocent lick on the hand. Kiba was not happy at all he keep shifting his eyes towards Naruto giving him a glare once and a while. The smirk on Naruto's face didn't please him at all. He couldn't imagine the wrath he might have to go through with his crazy mother if she heard about this. Instead of beat the crap out of Naruto he keep petting his best buddy Akamaru, non stop! Akamaru on the other hand did not like it at all. Not only was it none stop but his master was petting quite hard. Akamaru let out a whine that only Kiba could hear. Kiba made a smug face before looking down at Akamaru.

"Graah!?" Kiba yelled. Poor Akamaru had a small but noticeable bold spot on top of his head where Kiba had been petting.

At first Naruto was suddenly taken back at the noise but as soon as he saw the reason he bursted out laughing. The echo's in the hall way caused a few teachers to peak outside the door. A few students from Naruto's class also took a look outside with curiosity. Naruto was literally on the floor holding his stomach trying to hold back tears of laughter while Kiba on the other hand was crying tears of sorrow as he pet his back pack in a loving way.

"Freak," was all that Sakura said as she questioned Kiba's sanity. She knew Kiba was sensitive but that was a little too far.

Kakashi signed, he decided to let this one slip since it was they're first day of school... Plus he was on a good part in his book.

--

Naruto wanted to gag. He was yet again forced to sit near Sasuke who was sulking over something... But surprisingly that wasn't the worse part. Most of the students in the class were girls, which where drooling over the Teme. Not only was he ignoring them but he always looked depressed or expressionless most of the time. Yet they still ogling over him.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Yelled someone in front of the class.

"Eh?" Naruto looked up to see the man who introduced himself as Iruka, he had an unusual scar on his face that was across his nose. His face didn't look happy at all.

"I've called you three times Naruto please pay attention."

"What a dork," said someone across the room.

Naruto only stuck his tongue out and continued into his dream land. Iruka sighed and started to pass out notebooks to everyone. "Starting today, I want at least three journal entry's a week, every once in a while I'll give you a topic but the rest if free write, and don't worry these are for your's and my eyes only." He ended that with a smile.

_Ugh, I hate writing. Oh well, today I stared right into the eyes of the most hottest guy in the freshmen class! Even though it was for a moment I felt... sad and cold. The pain felt almost endless, I think that's cute because he probably just needs a hug 3! Usually I would talk to guys I'm interested in, but as I saw Sakura stutter while she talked with him. It kind of reminded me of when we were kids and how she was always so embarrassed of her huge forehead. I think she might be serious... And she looked so happy when she said they were in the same homeroom... Maybe I should cheer her on?_

--

_I met the most idiotic optimistic person. Seriously, he has weird lines on his face, he must either be a masochist or very clumsy to get those. This morning he was laughing with/at his weird smelling friend Kiba, I don't even know why that even annoys me. That's not even the worse of it. This morning was hell. Father keep going on and on about how I should be like Itachi and he expects nothing less or whatever. He doesn't understand me at all no one does! They're all hot steaming omelets while I'm a broken egg shell, oozing. Damn it now I'm hungry... I with mother would cook breakfast for me on last time..._

--

_I had that dream again, of the lady. She was really pretty, her hair was long and red. Her face always carried a huge grin. Everyone in Konoha loved her and including Dad. I dream they were holding hands and dad would occasionally place his hand on her stomach. Which each day would get bigger and bigger. Finally that day came, October 10th the day she died. I remember after a few years later while dad and I were walking,_

_"Poor Minato, he has to take care of the child that killed Kushina, she was such a wonderful girl too." said an old lady near a bath house._

_"SHH they'll hear you..." whispered the younger lady next to her._

_Once we arrived home I asked dad, "Why does everyone keeps saying I killed mom?" Father gave me a strange look and smiled but I remember tears started to form in his eyes... he gave me a tight hug telling me not to worry. After all these years I realized he was crying for me. I feel stupid for asking such a question now._

--

Iruka stared amazed at the last journal entry's he looked over. _The freshmen are seriously depressed maybe I should... Wait I just remembered I can't let anyone else see these..._ He only prayed they would fell better soon. Iruka noticed more writing on the next page of Naruto's journal, he quickly flipped it over to only see a picture of a naked girl only being covered by smoke saying "GOT CHYA!". Iruka fell back in his chair while blood spilled from his nose and laid unconscious on the floor. As he slowly regained conscious one named popped up in his head.

"NARUTO!" echoed through the halls.

--

Naruto sat alone in detention with a tissue stuffed up his nose. After the picture fiasco Iruka gave Naruto a detention and in gym he tried to hit Sasuke with a ball but only ended up hitting Sakura's forehead leaving a HUGE mark. She ended up hitting Naruto back only with her fist and the target was his face, which made contact. After that she started crying and the crazy gym teacher Guy also gave him a detention even though she got her revenge.

Naruto hit the desk with his fist, _Damn it! I'm going to miss the fight!_ He screamed at the back of his head. Anko aka Snake Lady slapped her ruler against her desk, the noise caused Naruto to screech like a young school girl. "This is detention aka SHUT UP TIME!!" she ordered while tossing her magazine somewhere. Naruto keep quiet, Anko was his biology teacher and she had a huge snake in her room plus a few other smaller one's. Not only was her taste in animals creepy but her teaching wasn't that sane either. Since she scared the hell out Naruto he only gulped and faced his desk.

--

**Blox: YES -high fives-.**

**Bunnox:-high fives back- This chapter was awesome! Just wait until the next one!**

**Blox: If only we cookies to celebrate.**

**Bunnox: Cookies would be delicious with even more chocolaty milk!**

**Blox: Oh yeah Party IS ON!**

**Bunnox: Wwoooohooooo! Chocolates for everyone!. (...If we had any.)**

**Blox: Heck Yeah! Bunnox is up next! Read and Review please.**


	3. I Think I'm Falling In Love

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_"I remember the first day that I saw you _

_I felt theres something about you I already knew _

_So how was it baby that we never met before _

_Cause now that I know you girl _

_theres nothing I want more" -- Lucas Prata (Do not OWN)_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Disclaimer: **We do not OWN **Naruto or any of the characters. Just the plot. All the wonderful credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto!

**I Think I'm Falling In Love**

By: Blox&Bunnox

-After School, Parking Lot Grounds-

Sasuke was waiting impatiently on the grounds where most teachers had already left. Glaring every now and then at the fan girls that stayed behind to watch the fight. Lord knows how gossip travels faster than light.

'_Where in the hell is that dobe? Don't tell me the little twerp chickened out?!' _He looked around to see one of the blonde's friends coming around, straight towards him. '_Great, it's that weird smelling freak. What the hell does he want now?_' Sasuke thought, ruthlessly staring with his cold eyes.

Kiba arrived at the parking lot grounds, heading straight towards Sasuke. '_Jesus! What's with all these girls hovering?! Don't tell me the freak is already so popular. I bet he has the jocks at his feet too!_ ' His jealousy and annoyance for the boy showing a little too much. He stopped a few yards away from him. As soon as Kiba made eye contact with Sasuke, they were in a staring match. Neither wanting to give up for the other's pleasure of staring them down.

Finally, Kiba broke it by looking over to the girls who were squealing at the male's testosterone staring contest.

"Sorry for your disappointment Uchiha, but Naruto can't make it to this little match of yours. He's stuck with Snake Lady in detention," he spat. "Maybe you can do a rematch the next time he's free."

"Heh, the little dobe couldn't make it hmmm? Did he chicken out by choosing to go to detention?" Sasuke sneered. Kiba's anger flared as Akamaru, who popped out his little head from the backpack started growling. "For your information, Uchiha, the little kid you call '**dobe'** got himself in detention because of you. You and that little **'act'** of yours aren't going to keep up forever."

"We'll just see about that, Inuzuka, we'll just see," Sasuke replied, heatedly. They gave each other icy glares and stomped away in different directions.

'_We'll just see about that Inuzuka, and you dobe, I will get you back for this._' Sasuke thought. The fan girls dispersed, disappointed too without witnessing the supposed fight.

--

-The Next Day-

"Awwwww man! Why did Vampire Lady have to assign so much homework?! This is crazy!" Naruto whined. His face was planted onto his desk. He finally looked up to see his Algebra teacher, Kurenai. Her red eyes glowing with anger. "Would you like to repeat that again, Uzumaki? Or would you like me to assign extra chapters along with the class to stay extra time before lunch?"

He frightfully answered with a head shake. His friends and peers groaned, "NARUTO!" Kurenai glared at all of them from behind the teachers desk. "Back to work you lazy little bums! Or I will assign 3 more chapters to your four already!" The class grudgingly started their work before Naruto's little scene.

A whisper came from the back, a few desks away. "_Nice work dobe, manage to get into more trouble?_". Sasuke chuckled darkly. Naruto looked back at him with his piercing blue eyes. He met the onyx ones. "_What the heck do you want teme? Bother someone else for a change._" He snarled quietly. He turned back to his book and tried to concentrate.

"_You backed out on our fight yesterday dobe, did you chicken out? What happened?_" He pushed the blond further. "_I was caught up in DETENTION teme! So I suggest you keep your FACE out of my business!_" Naruto tried not to yell.

He caught the angry gaze of Kurenai and looked back down at his work. Ignoring Sasuke's teasing. After some time, he looked at he clock. '_Damn, 15 more minutes. Time is going so slow today. Damn that TEME! I will get him back. I swear I will show him!_' He fumed to himself.

"_Pssssst. Naruto. Hey! NARUTO!_" It was Kiba. "_What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to work here?!_" He looked at the desk next to him where Kiba occupied it. Kiba laughted at the thought of the blonde actually working.

"_Didn't you hear there was going to be two new students?_" Naruto rolled his cerulean eyes. Of course he heard. It was everywhere. "_Of course I did! You think I wouldn't miss around the gossip here do you?!_" He went back to his homework.

"_I actually know one of them. The girl! I don't know where the hell the guy is from. Seems like they could be related with the same last names though. _" Kiba tried to catch Naruto's attention.

Failing slightly, he caught the vicious glare of Kurenai. She got up from her seat at her desk and went right in between Naruto and Kiba. "Is there anything you two would like to share to the class? No? THEN GET BACK TO WORK!" She bonked Naruto's head and slapped the back of Kiba's. They both looked at each other with agreement in their eyes. Whatever crawled up her ass and died, they didn't want to know.

--

-Lunch Time-

Time passed quickly for the class to be let out for lunch. The students, having already getting their noon meal began to file towards their destination of tables. Jocks and such seated at the "high and mighty" table. The would-be cheerleaders, if you may call them that, sat at the table to the right of them. And the less "populars" sat wherever they may with their friends. Which includes our favorite or not so favorite characters. Some of them yet to be seated elsewhere.

"Man, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" Naruto exclaimed. "Pffffft. You can if you tried you hungry mongrel." Sakura snorted. Ino rolled her eyes and stared down at her lunch tray. Today was a bowlful of ramen, the hyperactive blond's most favorite food in the world. "Ick." Ino looked at it disgustedly and pushed the bowl towards Naruto. Save for the ramen, she ate everything else on her tray, saving the milk to wash down.

Kiba ate his food dazedly, wondering how his old childhood friend would look like, seeing it has been years since he last saw her. But never before has he met her cousin. He surely will now.

Naruto saw it as a chance to sucker punch his friend's arm. THUD Naruto's face was in his 5th bowl of ramen. The gang cracked up at that. Naruto smacked Kiba on the back of his head. Kiba growled low enough for Naruto to hear it's warning tone.

Having finished most of his food, he saved bits for Akamaru who came again but stayed within his back pack, saving his milk for last like Ino did. Choji and Naruto were the ones left to eat at the lunch table.

'_Look at them two go... eating like the world is going to end tomorrow. Well, that's those two for you. _'Shikamaru thought, leaning on his arm with lazyness and boredom.

The cafeteria became still and quiet, then low whispers went through the crowded tables and among the students. They heard two pairs of feet pitter-pattering towards the cafeteria doors. The cafeteria doors burst open as the two new students walked through them. A girl with dark looking blue hair was walking alongside a boy, a bit taller than her. Her eyes were downcast and the boy's was looking around the room, his white eyes searching for any friends.

Naruto's jaw dropped and nearly choked on air. His definition of breath taking changed the moment he set eyes on Hinata Hyuuga. He was ogling every inch of her, saving her beautiful pale face for last. He sighed and stared at her, walking to their table with the boy. As for Kiba, he practically choked on the milk he was drinking causing him to sputter it out with some dribbling from his nose.

Another student passed by her, cause and effect took place. The poor boy's face met the floor quickly afterwards. Hinata let out a little quiet giggle. She didn't really know what caused the boys to be that way but she didn't mind. She had found her old friend again. Kiba Inuzuka, long time childhood friend.

"H-h-Hinata! Hey! Long time no see! Where have you been all this time?!" Kiba was nervous and happy to see her again. She looked at him with a knowing smile and laughed. "K..k...Kiba... y-y-you have milk all over y-y-your mouth..." she said while looking down at her hands, poking her index fingers together. His eyes grew big and immeadiately took a napkin from Naruto's stash of napkins and wiped his face. He gave a goofy grin to her.

"Ahem." A voice cleared. Ino, Sakura, Choji, Shikamaru and Shino looked towards the guy with the same white eyes as the girl. "Hinata, who is this imbecile you are talking to?" He stated in a low voice. "Oh.. N...Neji... this is Inuzuka Kiba... my l-l-long time friend...I-I-I thought I told y-you about him..." she stuttered quietly.

'_Hmmmmm, so this guy's name is Neji. Must be Neji Hyuuga judging by the similar features between the two. Might as well introduce ourselves._' Shikamaru thought, always the one to catch something before others. He cleared his voice to catch attention. "I believe your name is Neji Hyuuga, correct me if I am mistaken though, but it seems pretty right. From the looks of it, you two are cousins. If had been brother and sister, you would have looked more alike besides the characteristic of the eyes."

Everyone but Neji and Hinata looked at him like he was crazy. He had hit his mark. He sighed and rolled his eyes, laying his head back into his arms. Naruto turned his head back to Hinata. '_So, that's her name, it's beautiful as her too. Suits her pretty well..._' he thought dazedly. His intent stare made Hinata blush a bright red on her cheeks. Naruto's flushed as well, his color deeper than hers because of his tan skin. His heart started racing as she looked at him with a little smile on her cherry lips.

Kiba witnessed the blush between them two and felt a little pang of jealousy. '_Wha? Jealousy? That's weird! I'm her friend! I'm her friend! Not her_ _boyfriend!...Though... I want to be...' He thought while looking at the two._ 'Maybe it could be competition between me and Naruto, since he doesn't know her as well as I do.' He grinned at her and made her blush too. He let out a little laugh.

"Well by the look of things, you two are late for lunch. By the way, my name is Sakura. Nice to meet you, Hinata!" Sakura chirped cheerfully. Hinata gave a reassuring nod and a smile. Sakura, the first one to always introduce new people, pointed out the people in the group. Saving Naruto for last, he introduced himself.

"Hey, the name's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. You were a friend of Kiba's... right?" This time, Hinata blushed a bright scarlet and nodded, avoiding Naruto's gaze. He smiled a goofy grin. "New here eh? Why don't the guys and I show you around? Or will you let Kiba do that?" he asked. She looked at him then to Kiba. With a quiet voice, she answered "Why d-don't the t-t-two of you show me... Neji c-can wait for m-me afterwards." Hinata poked her index fingers together.

Her cousin snorted and turned his attention elsewhere. The bell finally rung, signaling lunch to end. Students throwing away their trays and filing out for their afternoon classes with seniors on their way home, no need for classes. The group started heading off, dumping leftovers in the trash and putting trays away. Unnoticed by all was Sasuke. He was walking to the trash the same time Naruto was.

The two collided against each other... with an accidental kiss. A loud smack from their lips. The two backed off in horror. Sasuke's usual stoic face was contorted in mere disgust. Naruto was surprised and disgusted. They looked at each other then coughed and sputtered, wiping their lips of unseen "grime".

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING TEME!" Naruto roared. "Same to you, dobe. Don't watch where you're going, you'll get what's coming to you." Keeping calm despite the circumstance. They glared at each other then looked away. Having nothing to say, they stomped off. Naruto looked to his friends to see witnessed the ordeal... apparently, they did.

They were all laughing hysterically, never have they seen Naruto kiss a boy. That just made their day... even Hinata was blushing deep scarlet and Neji was beaming. Naruto gave an angry glare and stomped away to his next class, dreading it each step away. His next class was with the boy he just kissed. Grumbling with his friends trailing behind, they went to class.

Bunnox: "YAY!! I'm finally done! Boy that was a lot of writing! I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting but I kept having writer's block. Finally did it. -Pats self on back and gives myself a treat...then throws it away.- I don't deserve a treat for keeping it late! Blox-Chan is up for the next chapter, she won't keep you waiting! By the way guys, I won't be here for the other chapter after Blox's time for writing. I will be in a city for surgery!"

Blox: "I hope I can get the chappy done quickly and do it well TTTT...XD You always correct my stuff for me so I don't know if I'll survive... without Bunnox! NOOOOO DON'T LEAVE ME!! -Sulks in corner-"

Bunnox: "Awwwww, it won't be that long until I'm back! It's just two weeks! I can get back on and all that stuff but I won't be able to write until I help you with the next chapter. That will work out nicely, right guys?"

Blox: "-Teary- Okay."

Bunnox: "...-Hands tissue- Stay tuned for the next chapter!!"

Blox: "READ AND REVIEW ALL! HAHAHAHAHAHA! -Goes crazy- CHOCOLATE!


	4. Cat and Mouse

MWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

_I'm not satisfied with where I am at life,_

_Am I suppose to be happy?_

_When all I ever wanted comes with a price._

_-Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (**DO ****NOT**** own)**_

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**Disclaimer:** **We do ****NOT**** OWN **Naruto or any of the characters. Just the plot. All the wonderful credit for Naruto goes to Masashi Kishimoto! We also _**don't Own**_ Nintendo Product's.

**Cat and Mouse**

_by: BloxandBunnox_

Curious gazes wondered towards the new student while Jiraiya the history teacher, who had long spiky hair and was famous for writing "Come Come Paradise", was talking about famous paintings, preferably the paintings of women. Thankfully, they got to sit anywhere they want, Naruto and Kiba sat in the middle on the left side while Ino and Sakura were on the other side of the class room. Hinata sat a few seats in front of Naruto and Kiba since she had to wait to introduce herself (which almost made her faint.) The two outcasts keep glancing at the pale eyed beauty. Kiba turned to say something to his ramen murderer friend till he noticed Naruto day dreamily gazed at his childhood friend. That strange anger filled him again and he frowned facing forward.

"Today, you rug rats will have the joy of getting a partner to study a piece of art in history then write a paper about it and make it a poster then present it in class...And about the partners..." Explained Jiraiya. Suddenly a majority of the girls and even a few boy hopeful eyes glanced at the sulking Uchiha in the back. "I will choose who will get together of course." A depressed air went through out the room, as he started to list them off.

"Uchiha and..." Naruto hoped it wasn't him, ever since school started he was always partnered with Sasuke, Gym for bad mintton and Writing for a definition game, which they didn't get anything done in since all they did was argue. Almost all the girls' held there breath. "Ino Yamanaka."

Ino shivered, a sudden cold air few around her. She glanced around to see a pairs of eyes jealously glare at her. She almost felt sick, yesterday she decided to give up on Sasuke so she can cheer her best friend on. Sasuke sighed hoping it wasn't another fan girl.

The list went on and on till finally it came to Shino, Kiba, Naruto and Hinata.

"Hyuuga will be paired up with..." Hinata's face turned red as an image of Naruto came to mind.

"Uzumaki!" Her face turned redder as she turned around to see a huge grin on Naruto's face and he did the thumbs up sign. She quickly looked forward and a small smile formed on her face, Kiba ,on the other hand, had tears forming in his eyes as he was face down on his desk cursing Naruto, who ignored his crazy mumbling.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, "Jiraiya-Sensei?!" She said raising her hand.

"Yes?" Jiraiya answered a little lazily.

"I was wondering if we two people agree can we switch partners?" Sakura asked with a sweet tone.

"Sorry Haruno but you're going to have to deal with it." Jiraiya said forcefully as he started to access the Internet to 'research'.

Her eye twitched she was paired up with and she glared at Ino for a second who continued to write in her notebook ignoring everyone's jealousy filled eyes. She poked her with her pencil (quite hard) to get her attention. The pencil dropped to the notebook and Ino turned towards Sakura with her normal expression.

"I hear you're going after Sasuke-Kun too." Sakura said bluntly.

Ino looked surprised for a second and gave her a weird look, "I don't know what you're talking about Sakura, sure Sasuke is good looking but I'm not interested." She said dully.

Sakura smiled and nodded turning back to her work with Ino's convincing answer. Ino sighed in her head, she has been practicing that to her mirror all day yesterday, trying to keep an expression that showed she meant business and the same voice and her skills proved great. Her face softened as she slipped into her thoughts and without notice the bell rang and everyone collected those things. When everyone was almost out the door, Ino realized what was happening and nervously got her things together and stood up and was about to walk towards the door till a note book stopped in front of her face. She glanced at the culprit to see it was Sasuke Uchiha in the flesh.

"Ino right?" He said coolly.

Ino quickly collected her feelings and her eyes squinted slightly and she answered, "Yes, Is there something you want Sasuke?"

Sasuke was a little surprise then suddenly remembered something,_ Sasuke-Kun! Hey Sasuke-Kun what's your favorite color? Sasuke-Kun! Will you go out with me!_ This girl seemed different from all of the other recent girl's he met and her actions slightly amused him, "We should meet up after school for the project."

Ino's eyes widen she totally forgot about having to meet up! She hung her head in embarrassment with a spark of blush on her face. "Suuuure..."

"Good, meet you in front of the school," he practically ordered which caused Ino to frown while the blush was still on her face.

"Right..."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Naruto put an arm around Hinata with his usual grin on. "Our project is going to be AWESOME! You better believe it!" Hinata was speechless from their closeness, that is till Kiba interrupted.

"Idiot! Get your grimy hands off of Hinata-chan!"

"What? We're just talking about our project dog boy!"

"Well you don't need to be that close!"

"A-ah.." Hinata started off till she got interrupted.

"Kiba why don't you go talk to Shino about _your_ project!"

"Well why don't you go-"

"Please stop!" Yelled Hinata. The two grew quiet and stared at her. She turned read and continued, "Er, I.. I-I'm s...s-sorry, I'm f-fine, Please don't w-worry." She ended with a weak smile.

Kiba couldn't help but calm down and smile back, "Fine..." then his expression turned serious as he looked over at Naruto and whispered to him, "But hands off _buddy_."

"Sure thing Kiba," Naruto said with a grin, not noticing Kiba emphasizing on 'buddy'. He let go of Hinata. Her body felt slightly colder and she felt a little disappointed. Meanwhile Kiba put his arm around his childhood friend, "Well what's up Hinata?"

"WHA!?" Naruto and Kiba got into an argument again and Hinata sighed till Neji appeared. His glare wondered to Kiba who instantly let go Hinata. She nervously looked at both Naruto and Kiba, "S-sorry, I..I think I should g-go to cl-class..."

She quickly walked pass them and walked pass Neji also. He keep glaring at them both before following his cousin.

Naruto leaned towards Kiba, "That was weird..."

"I know he's freaky..." responded Kiba.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Finally the end off the school day had finally came. At the lockers Ino opened her locker only to find a note gently glide to the floor. She curiously picked it up and opened it.

"_Dear Ino,_

_I'm glad you're not interested in Sasuke-Kun! I don't want to have to fight with my best friend for something like that. So like I heard they are announcing who's going to be on the squad in a few days I'm so excited! I hope we both get on...Good luck! Also I found Mr. Fluffyscuffs under my bed, I'll give it to you later._

_ YourBFF,_

_Sakura-Chan."_

Ino sighed and put a small smile on her face.

**Inner Ino:** _HELLZ YEAH SHE FELL FOR IT! Break Dance time!_

Ino tore it in to a few pieces and put it into her binder, she gathered her things and started walking outside swiftly, practically gliding. That is till she saw Sasuke waiting at the front gate staring... STRAIGHT AT HER?!_AH I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THE PROJECT!_ She almost turned around to walk back but since she was caught she decided to play along.

"Hey Sasuke, thanks for waiting for me, I kind of had something to do first," She explained.

"It's alright I guess you can't help being slow," responded Sasuke.

"Yeah I... WAIT what did you say?!"

"Nothing let's just go."

"Ah.. Are we going to the library or something?" wondered Ino looking around hoping no was was watching.

"Don't be ridiculous. We're going to my house." he said motioning a car to come their way.

"WHAT?!" but before she could say anymore she was pushed into the car.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were all at the library studying their project together. Well Kiba and Shino just happen to 'walk by'. They finally agreed on what they were going to do a project on. Hinata was starting the poster and Naruto keep looking at his book then over Hinata's shoulder. Kiba keep scribbling on a piece of paper while glaring at Naruto and no one knew what Shino was doing since you couldn't see his eyes through the sunglasses but he keep changing the pages of a book.

"I FOUND IT!" yelled Naruto pointing at the page. Suddenly everyone in the library SHUSHED him. His eye twitched, "I found it..." he said more quietly.

"T-thats Good N-naruto, I t-think I'm ha-alf way done with the p..poster."

"SWEET!" He was once again shushed. "..."

"Ha-ha, nice going Naruto." Kiba said playfully.

"At least I'm doing something dog-breath."

"Oh yeah that reminds me." Kiba unzipped his back pack a little more reveling his buddy Akamaru then shoved him and his back pack under the desk so he wouldn't be found out, "Also that reminds me how much of a baka you are."

"You're starting to sound like Sasuke-Teme..."

"WELL YOU-"

"SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH" said the librarian standing tall behind Kiba who coward back to his notebook which was just a black hole of scribbles.

Shino suddenly placed a note book with a few pages filled out on they're topic. "Oh yeah good work Shino." Kiba said giving him the thumbs up.

Naruto on the other hand only had a half a page full since he had a hard time paying attention to the subject. "Ah, Naruto...?"

He glanced over at Hinata who's eyes wondered off the the side. "Um, I-I was wondering... M-maybe I c-can look over t-the paper?" She said as a blush formed on her face.

"Hu? Oh Sure thing Hinata!" he handed the notebook over.

Hinata looked over all what was written. She stared amazed at how crafty it was, she couldn't find a single mistake! The words formed together perfectly, "Wow N-naruto, this is a-amazing..." She quietly praised him, loud enough so he could hear.

Naruto blinked a few times, someone was praising him? He had to make sure, "You're not just staying that are you?"

"N-no, It's really well wr-written!"

Naruto's cheeks tinted pink, "Thank you!" he said putting on a goofy grin, He put his hand on Hinata's shoulder, "I think we make a great tea-" WACK

Naruto was interrupted by Neji who was sitting not far from the group, after hearing his Cousin had to work on a project with this blond idiot he of course followed them since it was his job to look over the poor girl. A huge book was slapped across Naruto's head leaving a bump, "I would advise you not to get to close Uzumaki..."

Naruto only frowned, He didn't like this guy at all!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Neji had just returned to his seat and Rock Lee joyfully greeted him, "My youthful friend, did you defeat the evil you were talking about?!"

"..."

"Awesome! Yoshi!"

"Lee! Can you be a little more quieter?! Why are you even here anyways?!" Yelled Tenten who also got shushed. "..."

Tenten was a member of the Cheer Squad and was a Sophomore along with Neji and Rock Lee. She was friends with Rock Lee, a child but doesn't like to show it in front of everyone, though she does still worry about the poor guy. Rock Lee was proud fully one of the greatest athletes in the school which strangely doesn't get him much action since he is just a mini version of the gym teach. Rock Lee cant help but Idolize the guy with they're matching Eye brows and bowl hair cuts (much to Tenten's embarrassments!) Ever since She laid eyes on the Hyuuga boy she couldn't help but be drawn to him and his freaky eyes. She 'casually' stalked him here.

--Flash Back--

_Rock Lee and his eye soring green clothing jumped in front of the mysterious Neji, "You're skills were great in gym... I ROCK LEE challenge you!"_

"_...As much as I would like to beat you, my destiny is to watch over my cousin..."_

"_Ah I see! Your strong commitment is amazing! Let's be friends, my friend!"_

"_..."_

"_Off to protect your cousin from unyouthful strangers!" said Rock Lee dragging Neji off to the Library._

_Tenten on the on the other hand was just around the corner shy fully watching the handsome Neji, till The Green Beast Rock Lee dragged him off, "GAH?! ROCK LEE GET BACK HERE!" she yelled running after them._

Neji's eyes wondered as what's her face...was it Tictactoe? Who the hell knows, arguing with the eyebrow's or the guy... anyone anyways, His eyes wondered around the library memorizing every inch till it focused on something... No someone and what they held. A sugar cookie, unknown to everyone else, Neji was obsessed with cookies. Almond Cookies, Butter Cookies, Carmel Shortbread (Yes it is a cookie), Coconut Macaroon, Custard Cream, Faworki's, Fortune Cookies, Gingerbread, Gingersnap's, Kifli's, Lady Finger (cookie), Mexican Weddin Cookie's, Moravian Spice Cookies, Oat Crisp's, Peanut Butter, Rainbow Cookie's, Russian tea cake, Snickerdoodle's, Sugar cookies, wibele's and many more. This little morsels was a sugar cookie, practically dipped in sweet frosting decorated with sprinkles evenly to one's delight. The person who snuck them in was a pretty large dude. _Choji i recall..._ This perfect cookie was also heading his way?! Choji and Shikamaru decided to check up on they're friends (much to Shikamaru's dismay.) Too 'Troublesome." They stopped by greeting the group and while Shikamaru decided to carry on a conversation Choji noticed someone eyeing his lunch. It was the beautiful Neji Hyuuga. His eyes were practically glued to the bag and were filled with hunger. It was though he hadn't eaten for days. The thought scared Choji but his sympathy kicked in, he did something he didn't usually do.. Share food. Something deep inside his stomach made him give up the cookies, well he did shove at least one in his pocket... He bluntly walked over to Neji who snapped back into reality. He was confused as Choji shoved the bag into his face.

"What's this for?" he said without emotion.

"Keep it, you look like you want it soo..."

"... Are you sure...?"

"Yes now take it before I change my mind."

Suddenly he started to ask questions... like "Who made this?" "How do you keep it in this shape?" "Why cant it melt easily?" and they started to start a conversation and Neji smiled?! Tenten looked in horror as Neji was actually speaking and smiling... a lot... and not to her?! What kind of world was this. Shikamaru was a little happy his best friend found someone who he can relate with food. Hinata was surprised that her anti-social cousin actually made _GOOD_ Human contact but the most scariest thing was his smile... The rest kind of thought it was a little creepy, except Lee who thought the Neji's youthfulness should spread! Shino just sat there and stared for a while before he continued to write.

"Awwwkward." commented Naruto.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Ino stared mouth open at the front of the Uchiha House, it was quite a large house but wasn't larger then a mansion but you can tell they were loaded. Sure her house was pretty big and they owned a popular flower shop but this was nothing comparison. Sasuke was already at the door and Ino scrambled at first but, made it to the door. He gave her a weird look before walking in the large doors. She whipped her shoes first before stepping in. The floor was shiny and made her nervous to step on. The shoe area was pretty large and she noticed there was already some out. Someone was home?!

She looked around curiously and Sasuke watched, he smirked. It reminded him of when you first bring a pet home. He suddenly imagined Ino in cat ears with a tail and a collar saying "If found bring to Uchiha residence."

Ino was suddenly freaked out by the sound of something hitting the wall she turned to see Sasuke hitting his head against the wall. He wasn't doing it hard but it was still creepy.

"Are you alright Sasuke?" Ino asked raising her eyebrow.

"Hn." _Why the hell was I imagining that?!_ "We should get started."

"Oh, right.."

He lead them up stared and down a long hall way. They stopped at a room that had two doors. Sasuke opened it to reveal a pretty large room that was practically empty, the bed was king sized and there were many covered with dark blue pillows and the sheets were also dark blue while the blanket was silky and black. There was a desk with a few note books and papers scattered and a simple but comfy looking chair. A few boxes remained unopened reminding Ino that Sasuke just moved here. She noticed a large TV that faced the bed on the other side of the wall and there was a game station under it.

"Is... is that... The new Nintendo Wii?! I always wanted to-" Ino suddenly covered her mouth, she just realized her dorky side that she locked up long ago just opened up.

"_You_ play?" Sasuke asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Ah No of course not I cant even believe I know The name hahaha." She said defensively narrowing her eyes.

"Oh really," Sasuke said turning away he spotted the box that held all of his games and a smirk formed on his face, "I guess you don't want to play the the... Zelda game then?"

He then pulled it out revealing it's shiny new cover, it shined perfectly unopened and the wrapper looked tempting. Ino's eye twitched at the words. She turned around and bit her bottom lip.

That Night

Ino stood up in victory after winning Sasuke in Mario Kart Racing! "Haha Take that Uchiha!"

"Sasuke."

Ino turned around confused.

"Call me Sasuke, being called Uchiha is really annoying." he said simply.

"Alright Sasuke," she said with a small smile, "Now about that project..." she turned around and looked at the clock, "9:30!? I'm late! Sorry Sasuke!" she said grabbing her bag's after playing some Zelda games and bowling (which was fun after watching Sasuke do those weird movements) and a little Mario Kart, they totally forgot about the project. "I have to get home before my parents kill me!"

"I'll give your girlfriend a ride," said a mysterious deep voice at the door way.

They both turned to see the tall sexy older Uchiha, Itachi! The heir of the Uchiha company and the lead singer of the Akatsuki Band. He was almost an older version of Sasuke except for his long hair.

Both Ino and Sasuke yelled at the same time "He/She is not my Boy/Girlfriend!"

They looked at each other then looked away and frowned.

Itachi just blankly stared, "Whatever, let's go." He then pulled out a key that wrapped around his finger.

Sasuke and Ino stood up but as soon as Ino got through he stopped Sasuke, "Father wants you to finish unpacking."

Sasuke glared at his older brother for a moment before turning around. He herd his door shut and sighed. As he gathered up his stuff from a box he noticed a unfamiliar notebook next to it. He picked it up and opened it up. It said Ino with a few hearts and stars around it. He wasn't surprised. He threw it on his bed and a few loose papers fell out, curiously he picked them up to notice that it was missing a few pieces.

"_Dear Ino_

_I'm glad/ to fight with/ Mr. Fluffyscuffs under my bed/I hope we both get on/ Sasuke-Kun!/_

_ Your BFF,_

_ Saku"_

Sasuke read the paper that was left out loud. Apparently they were talking about him and something about Mr. Fluffyscuffs? What the hell was that? Who the hell was that? Who was Saku? _That sounds kind of manly... BF? Best Friend? Or Boy Friend... Nah that sounds stupid. Then again Best Friend sounds girly... But why would they want to get on me? Unless they mean jumping me..._

"Why the hell do I care?!" Sasuke said shoving the notes back into the notebook. "I don't care..." he said lastly before looking back at the notebook. "Yep not at all..."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ino looked straight while the air was strangely awkward. Itachi finally decided to say something while still staring at the road.

"Thanks."

Ino's eyes went wide from the sudden noise. "eh?"

"Sasuke seemed happy."

"... What?" She said even more confused.

"Sasuke hasn't enjoyed anything since he moved here. Today seemed different."

_Happy?_ Suddenly they hit a squirrel that flew in the air and off to the side. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Ino said filled with horror.

"Oh yeah I'm legally blind (Where they're almost blind but not exactally)... but I have contacts on so don't worry." He said while spraying the wind shield with water then wiping some of the blood away.

The rest of the ride Ino held onto her chair and the road never left her sight.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

-Next day-

New rumors spread that day. There were going to be three more students coming in. The whole freshmen classes bustling and gossiping about who they were or who they could be. The newcomers were said to be two brothers and a sister, a sibling pack. One of them... possibly crazy...or maybe... all of them.

"SHUT UP!!" Naruto finally yelled at the top of his lungs. He was SICK of the gossiping among the girls. Kakashi, their awesome but disgusting teacher glared at him with his ONE eye.

Being embarrassed and angry at the same time, he looked down at his health text book until he couldn't feel the "evilness" of the EYE. He felt a kick from underneath his seat, looking behind him was a warning glance from his best friend, Kiba.

"_What the heck is wrong with you?! You could have gotten another stupid detention for that little show you just put on. Just ignore those damn girls!" _Kiba whispered harshly, trying not to be too loud.

He glanced around him to see if anyone heard him. Apparently... a few of them did. He gave a goofy smile and looked back to his blond friend.

"_I try and try! They still get to me. You should know me by now dog boy."_ Naruto growled. He tried to study the text given by their perverted teacher.

'_I guess I know why this is his favored subject.'_ He thought to himself. He heard more little whispers from all around the room, looking up to see if Kakashi-"sensei" knew what was going on.

'_Idiot doesn't hear all this crap?! How does he do it? Why did they hire him as a teach anyway? Who knows what's in those orange books he reads all the time.'_ He snickered a little.

The door burst open, a sudden intruding force for the students. All the students looked up from their text books eyeing the new person striding into their class. Kakashi chuckled at the little "grand" entrance.

It was a red haired boy... or from the tallness, a "man". Around his eyes was black eyeliner and the rest of his features were pale which was covered with black clothing. They made his eyes look incredibly light blue. Maybe more stunning than Naruto's on a nice sunny day.

In a sort of surprising raspy voice, he spoke loud enough for the students in the front to hear including the perverted teacher.

"Hey... is this homeroom? Or... am I back in hell?" Kakashi gave another chuckle.

"Everyone, this is Gaara. Please welcome him to our class. Have a seat where ever one is available."

Unfortunately, there was one next to Naruto and Sasuke. Gaara's eyes traveled to the unoccupied seat then to the two boys.

"I'll issue you a health text book and you do what I tell you and finish the school assignments I hand out. Sound easy? Okay now... go away." Kakashi went back to another book, this time it was red. Gaara glared at the silver haired scarecrow like person.

Naruto was gawking at the new student. His eyes glued to him despite the kicking from Kiba and whispers from Ino and Sakura. Sasuke rolled his eyes and went on staring at the wall. Naruto studied Gaara's eyes. There was endless pain and suffering, which reminded Naruto of himself.

The class room was silent as they worked on their class work but Naruto had the urge to poke at the panda like creature, but feared his finger would be bitten off, instead he used his pencil.

"Phhhsssssss," Gaara's eye twitched. "SSSSSsssSsss"

"..."

"SSSsssssSSssssss"

"..."

"Hey! Gaara..."

"..."

"Err... where'd ya move here from?"

"...It's none of your business."

"Why do you wear eyeliner?"

"..."

"Is black your favorite color?"

"...What does it look like to you."

"YES! A response!"

"Naruto! Don't bother him!" yelled Sakura who next threw a ball of paper at him.

"Hey! What did you do that for pink fuzz?!"

"I told you not to bother him, Naruto!"

They were interrupted by an "ahem". They looked up to see that Kakashi put down his book and was glowering at Naruto and Sakura. They both sink into their chairs while the class (except Sasuke and Gaara) let out a giggle. Ino felt sympathy for her friend and her eyes suddenly landed on the back of the Uchiha's head.

"_Sasuke seemed happy."_

_I think Sasuke's brother is delusional..._ Thought Ino. Sakura was about to exchange conversation with Ino till she noticed where Ino stared off to.

**Inner Ino: WHAT THE HELL!?**

Sakura shoved Ino to get her attention, Ino suddenly came back to earth looking at her friend confused.

"I thought you said you weren't interested." Sakura said venomously.

Ino gave Sakura a strange look, thinking maybe the pink in her hair finally got to her brain, "What?"

"I caught you staring at Sasuke."

"I was what?" Ino looked at her crazy friend for a second, "You must be mistaken. I wasn't even looking in his direction." She suddenly whipped her head in the opposite direction. "What's gotten into you lately? Jeez."

"WHAT'S WITH YOUR FACE INO?!"

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN?!"

Both girls were staring each other down. Ino's face was bright pink while Sakura's was a hue of rouge. They suddenly notice a tall shadow over both of them. It was Kakashi glaring at them both. He passed them both a detention slip and they're angry faced turn to dread.

"WHAT?!" They both yelled in surprise.

"Would you two rather have two detentions?"

They both became silent and glared at each other before turning back to their work.

MMMMLunchMMMMMM

A whole bunch of girls crowded around the the activity board in the hall way to see which one made the cut to be on the squad, Tenten was the leader of the cheerleaders and one of the best. Ino anxiously waited for the girls to clear as she watched in the back confident she made it. She took gymnastics's in Junior High and in the middle of middle school, and after her amazing performance she couldn't help but be slightly cocky. She remembered another blond haired girl that she had never seen before enter last minute. Temari was her name and she looked like an upper classman. Her skills nearly matched the leader and Ino. Ino grinned her teeth together before looking at the list.

Ino was the first on the list then Temari. She jumped in the air with victory and silently squealed. She froze for a second then continued to look on the list. At the way end was Sakura's name. Adrenalin rushed through her body till she remembered they're fight during health class. Her nose crinkled back and she walked towards the lunch room frowning.

Sakura already got a sneak peak at the list. Ino over topped everyone including her which fueled her anger. Suuure Ino was more physically fit then Sakura but her mind was more then enough! She thought of the perfect performance strategy which, thankfully, got her on the squad. She held a lunch tray and her eyes wondered the cafeteria and Naruto was waving at her like an idiot to join them, her face turned red with embarrassment and she instead went the opposite direction. Tenten was talking with Temari at a near by table and a sweet smile formed on Sakura's face she placed her tray on the other side of the table in front of Tenten. They did a little greeting before talking about the team, they started to talk about formations.

"Sakura, I can tell you're a pretty smart girl, I think your skills will be greatly needed." commented Tenten.

"Oh! Why thank you..." her response started to drift as her eyes landed on her 'friend'. INO!

The food looked disgusting to Ino, the hamburger looked slightly green while the jello rarely jiggled. She looked around to see where to sit and spotted Sakura sitting with the rest of the squad. She frowned and searched for another place to sit. Sakura on the other hand decided to pick up her already bruised orange and throw it at the unknowing pale blonde while no one was looking.

Sasuke entered the room without food since he'd rather starve then eat the 'food' from the school. He noticed the pink girl eyeing Ino who glared at her 'food'. Suddenly an orange headed straight for Ino and without knowing it he blocked it with his own body by hovering over Ino which made her jump hitting him in the face with her head (not to hard) while the orange splatted onto his sweater and then slid off to the floor.

"AH! I'm sorry I didn't mean too..", started off Ino who was surprised when she found out it was Sasuke, she looked strangely then the orange stain on his seater and the orange on on the floor, "What the heck?"

Ino saw that the orange was angled perfectly to where Sakura was and suddenly it all came together... Plus the look on Sakura's face made a lot of sense. The whole lunch room was silent till...

"FOOD FIGHT!" someone yelled then food went flying through out the room.

Sasuke on the other hand was glaring at the floor embarrassed and confused as his cheeks were practically tomato red. Suddenly a muffin hit his head and his glare directed at a certain blond who was laughing his ass off. He suddenly grabbed the unjiggly jello from Ino's plate and threw it at Naruto's face making contact and he grinned victoriously. Naruto now laid on the floor with jello all over his face and Kiba started to laugh while holding his stomach, till a huge whopping of greasy hamburger patty got slopped all over his face.

Ino dragged Sasuke under a table away from the chaos, "Are you trying to kill me?!" She yelled frustrated.

"What? After I saved your face from being hit with an orange?! You should be thanking me." Sasuke said even more frustrated.

"You should know me and Sakura are best friends and that she likes you!"

Sasuke stared at her for a moment, "Sakura? Oh the pink girl? Wait _Saku._..ra... that explains it."

"What?!"

"Nothing anyways, ungrateful blonde I'll be leaving now..." Sasuke said with a glare.

Ino glared back but before he left he heard a small, "Thank you... _Uchiha_."

_Eh, Good enough._

In the end before anyone could blame it on anyone, everyone ditched the lunch room and stalked to class. Orochimaru, the janitor, on the other hand was fumed when he walked in to the lunch room.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**Blox: YO! Sorry for the long wait... I wanted to wait for Bunnox! She's back! She even helped me with half of the story and edited most of it... and I don't want to keep anyone waiting so I'll post it right away . I don't want to bother her (it's kind of late) So I might change it later well the ending. I'm horrible at grammer.. TT.TT**

**Blox: If Bunnox was here she would say...**

**READ AND REVIEW!!**


	5. Dear Ino Sincerely Me

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"_Dear Jamie, I've got a letter I would like to send._

_It's lacking string of words with punctuations at the end. _

_Should I trust this dialect? _

_To convey the right effect."_ - Hellogoodbye, Dear Jamie... Sincerely Me (**We** do **Not** own!)

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Disclaimer:** WE** do not **OWN** Naruto. All credit for the fabulous manga goes to Masashi Kishimoto!

**Warning: For Itachi's crazy talk...**

**Chapter Five**: Dear Ino... Sincerely Me

By: **Blox&Bunnox**

Iruka's Writing Class

_ We're doing our stupid journals again. I can't STAND the stupid BLOND. He's obnoxiously arrogant. I swear I'll...never mind. Oh great, he's watching me right now. Every move... like he's a stalker. Wait a minute, what if he is a STALKER?! I would follow him to make to see if he is a stalker but that would make me look like a stalker. Oh god! That reminds me of THE ORDEAL. Did he taste the strawberry chap stick that Itachi gave to me? The idiot kind of tasted like... ramen. Yuck! Why the hell did I write that?! Enough about... the creepy ramen-tasting stalker. There's a blond person I'm working with...on an after school project. Last time, we didn't get anything done. We just ended up playing games and... well, that was it. Then Itachi had to interrupt. Stupid Itachi! _

_--MM--_

_Sasuke keeps looking at me! It does seem like he isn't interested in girls... OH NO! MY POOR UNTOUCHED BODY! I don't think I even want to know if he's...homo. I mean we had an accident. I hope it was an accident. By the way, his lips were so soft. I think he uses chap stick, what a wuss. Strawberry if I wasn't mistaken. Gross. WHAT AM I WRITING ABOUT?! Crap! My poor virgin mind and LIPS! Uhhhh, not that I haven't kissed anyone before... okay okay, I didn't. But THAT does not COUNT. Anyways, there's this certain dark haired person I've been working with. It's been LOADS of FUN. This person is really pretty. Even Kiba is after this person! _

_--MM--_

_I just made it onto the squad! And so did... Sakura. I think she's on her period 'cause lately, she's just a little crazy and when I say crazy...I MEAN CRAZIER THAN USUAL! She thinks I'm after that one guy. People call him creepy... but hot. Personally, I think he's nothing but a jerk. A hot jerk. But that's not the point. She's my best friend but...sometimes she's gets a bit on the too crazy side. I mean really! She doesn't have to bite my head off just for looking at that one hot jerk. Okay okay okay. I had enough of writing about her. As I mentioned before, I MADE IT ONTO THE SQUAD! I am SO excited. Our first practice is next week. I wonder if that one jerk will be watching...yeah...ANYWAYS, I just remembered. That last session or should I put..."session". It was very interesting. I think. _

--MM--

_I just saw the most beautiful looking person on Earth. Or I think I did. The way he... eats. His gorgeous hands and rounded cheeks! I say I am in Heaven. Or Heaven on Earth. I don't care if people know I'm... homo. I'm in love. And I fell in love with cooking... which is both our passions. I MUST CONFESS! Or I shall drive myself to the brink of madness. Yes, that is it. I will confess my love to him. And we'll grow to love each other, cook within each other's kitchen's...and finally be HAPPY. Matters on hand though! I must watch out for my dear cousin for she will fall victim to the nastiness of men. Other men, not I. It is my destiny. But soon me and my love's fate will entwine. I don't care if people know about my orientation...wait, maybe I do. I don't know...ANYWAYS! Who cares._

_--MM--_

Iruka felt remorse for the students in his writing class. If he could help at all, it would be three chosen students. Not the fourth, for her life was pretty much going the way it should. Iruka had a feeling he had to talk with the crazy ramen blond and the creepy emo jerk.

--MM--

After school, Iruka's class

'_What the hell am I doing here? What does Iruka want with me... and dobe. I have a bad feeling this isn't going to go so well. Soft... lips...ramen...breath...AAAAUUUUGGGGGHHH!' _Sasuke thought with disgust. He let out a shudder and avoided Naruto's intense glare.

'_Teme...yuck. Gross. Sick. STRAWBERRIES?! WHY STRAWBERRIES?! I should ask him later. Man, I'm hungry. I better get myself some ramen later... no, after this stupid little meeting. What is it about anyways?' _Naruto continued to glare at the dark haired Uchiha.

No more than a minute later, Iruka and Kakashi walked into the classroom. They were both looking at the boys. Kakashi, with interest somewhat written into his face. And Iruka, with a bit of a worried look. They sat in the opposite chairs in front of both freshmen.

"Do you know... why you're here? Why both of you are here? Do you want to know?" Kakashi slyly implied with secrecy behind his mask, a wink in his eye told the boys something. Iruka had to nudge Kakashi at that.

"Naruto... and Sasuke... I was a bit concerned about you both... and I wanted to talk with you both here with me and Kakashi, since we're your teachers and all. Is there anything you would like to say?... At all?" Iruka said with little confidence, seeing he wasn't the type to have this kind of talk.

The two were getting more confused, "Is this about me putting glue in Sasuke's drink?" Naruto wondered.

"What the hell!? That's why it tasted funny..." Sasuke cursed at the blond.

"Oh heaven's no, it's about something well... more important. So is there anything else you want to... talk about." Iruka said starting to form sweat. The two just gave him a weird look.

He then shoved Kakashi towards them. "What this loser is trying to say is that we want you two to come out and say it. That you're both gay. Got that? Okay, I'm not saying anymore until Iruka here says a lot more." He sat back down ungratefully and snorted.

Sasuke was in total shock, his jaw dropped and would not stop staring at Kakashi. Naruto's left eye began to twitch and he seemed more than uncomfortable. Nothing but silence in the room of four. Until the blond and brunette started sputtering indistinct words. "We're not... I... what are you... what is this...WHAT?!" Naruto nearly shouted.

Sasuke suddenly calmed himself after that little outburst from the noodle loving idiot, "What he is trying to say is what makes you think we're... gay?!"

"YEAH! I mean I know Sasuke-Teme can be a little girly... actually HE might be gay but I AM NOT!" said a frustrated Naruto.

Iruka pulled out the journal's, "Here's a quote from Sasuke's Journal, "_There's a blond person I'm working with...on an after school project. Last time, we didn't get anything done. We just ended up playing games and... well, that was it. Then Itachi had to interrupt" _and also there's The_ idiot kind of tasted like... ramen."_ Care to explain that.

Naruto gave a strange look and Sasuke looked like he was going to throw up

Iruka continued, "There's also Naruto's Journal... "_. By the way, his lips were so soft. I think he uses chap stick, what a wuss. Strawberry if I wasn't mistaken." _and "_Anyways, there's this certain dark haired person I've been working with. It's been LOADS of FUN. This person is really pretty."_

"This is a mistake." Sasuke blurted out annoyed.

"Love is not a mistake Sasuke." Kakashi said adding his two cent's.

"Whoa whoa wait. The teme is right. I was talking about Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

"You kissed Hinata?" Iruka said interested.

"Well no that was Sasuke but... IT WAS AN ACCIDENT. Well actually maybe he did it on purpose did it on accident."

"WHAT?! DOBE YOU were the one who did it on purpose I DID IT ON ACCIDENT. PERV."

"WHAT? WHY YOU."

"Okay we get it the kiss was an accident..." Kakashi said hitting them both on the head. "But are you two sure you're not gay? Just trying to make it clear. By the way Sasuke... who's that blond you're writing about anyway?"

"Um...er...it's..." Sasuke flushed red, obviously trying not to say it. "It's... who'rewetalkingabout?" Avoiding Kakashi's intimidating stare, his eyes wandered to the floor.

"JUST HURRY UP AND SAY IT WILL YA?! I don't have anymore time for this crap. I'M HUNGRY!" Naruto started tapping his foot.

"FINE! IT'S INO! OKAY DOBE!? YA HAPPY NOW!?" With that final outburst, Sasuke took his bag and stomped out the door, making sure to slam the door extra hard...unfortunately... it didn't go out as planned since it was automatically shutting itself slowly. Even more embarrassed, he took off at the speed of light... or something to that extent.

Naruto contained himself at that little scene, laughing here and there. "Uhhhh, Iruka-sensei? Can I get some ramen now? I'm starving!" Iruka sighed and nodded in defeat. So much for helping these delusional delinquents.

"That went pretty well Mister Help All the Idiots in the World." Kakashi snorted. "So anyways, you want to go get some ramen at that one shop?"

"Nah, why don't we stay here for awhile, I got strawberries and whipcream. We can make a shortcake."

"Ssuurreeeee. Yeah...right."

--MM--

Itachi's Car

Itachi hit something along the way home, driving Sasuke. Maybe it was an old lady or something along those lines. '_Well, I hope they don't give me a ticket. Oh well, she was going to die sooner or later. I think I'll dump this car in case of evidence then get a Ferrari. Plus, I always wanted a new car. OH YEAH... I'm driving still. Oops, there goes a deer.'_ Sasuke sighed as another poor helpless animal got hit. Yep, he was used to this crazy driving. He started to think of Ino and the time of playing those video games. He let out a long sigh.

"So my little brother, it sounds like you're in love or infected Would you like some advice from the looooooovvvve machine?" Itachi started, imphasizing on love. Sasuke's eye twitched slightly.

"Yer. And why do I need advice from you? I don't think you're equipped to handle machines. Especially love machines. Oh great, now I get what you mean. Wait, never mind that. Anyways, what kind of advice?" Sasuke gagged at the thought of the scandalous things his brother was doing lately.

"Well, that depends on what kind of advice you need. Guy or girl?" Itachi was trying to hide a smirk.

"I'm a guy, what do you think?"

"..."

"..."

"Uhhh, guy or girl? That's what I just asked you."

"GIRL YOU IDIOT!"

"Okay okay. For a few seconds, I thought it was going to be a guy. 'Cause I remember seeing you and that blond dude FRENCHING in the cafeteria."

"WE WERE NOT FRENCHING! AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE BLIND!"

"Technically, legally blind, but that didn't stop me from seeing that sweet lookin' action."

Sasuke looked at his brother strangely for a second. "Well, there's this GIRL. And she's in quite a few of my classes."

"Okay, girl... got it." A little snicker.

"Shut up. Anyways, we're kind of working on something together in class."

"Oh, THAT blond chick. Not guy...chick." Itachi said, making sure his brother understood.

"Yes, that girl."

"What about that girl?"

"Do the math? Figure it out? Isn't this obvious to you..."

"I know one thing for sure, you do like her... don't ya?"

"Yes...I do."

"Aaahhhh, to be as young as you and in love... or is it?"

"What the heck do you mean, Itachi?"

"You sure it isn't lust? Are you completely sure you like...love her? Something of that sort?"

"Itachi, don't be an idiot. Of course it isn't lust...and it isn't completely love either. I like her... a lot but not that much." Sasuke hesitantly said, pondering at his brother's words previous to his statement.

Itachi cleared his throat and swerved as he nearly missed an elderly couple. He looked in the mirror to see Sasuke's eyes clouded in thought. His eyes went back to the road. Itachi cleared his throat again.

"Well lil' bro, I can give you the advice you need to woo her if you want. Or what kind of advice do you really need?"

"Well... I have to find out if she likes me too... wouldn't you start out with that first? Before you go any further I mean..." Sasuke's cheeks went light pink. His embarrassment starting to show itself.

"Ahhhh, yeah...I guess you could start out like that. Or you can...come onto her instead. Flirt a little here, make it cheesy there. Give her flowers...more like roses. There's a lot you can do. Just don't get to home runs yet." Itachi said, intently jumping the gun like that.

"WHAT?! No! No way! There will be no HOME RUNS. I'm not like you Itachi. "

"What? No home runs at all? You're no fun. Poor Ino, never to be deflowered by my little brother."

"...Screw you, Itachi. I don't think those things will happen anytime soon."

"Okay... well bro, are you sure she's... a virgin? Are YOU?"

"ITACHI!... I'm through with this conversation. I don't want your advice anymore."

"Aaawwww, is that a no?"

"IT'S A YES!"

Sudden burst of laughter from Itachi. "I guess I expected this. It's time for us to have a nice little talk about the birds and the bees...oh yeah and sex."

"Do you have to be so open about this? Sick pervert." That last little comment wasn't for his brother's ears.

"Proves I'm more experienced at this than you. Let's continue this at home, shall we?"

Conversation ended there with both Uchiha's being silent. The rest of the drive consisted of swerving and plenty of sighs.

--MM--

In the warm and comfortable home of the sand siblings, there was a closet. Not any normal closet...it was Gaara's closet. It had his own little personal skeletons in it that barely anyone knew. It's on this particular day, he decided to visit his little skeletons and confide in them.

'_No one, absolutely no one knows of you my little precious things. Yes, you tasty morsels of delight. And you, my furry little friends. My adorable furry little friends. If anyone were to find this out, I'm ruined for sure. Not even Kankuro knows this. Or even Temari... my stupid sister... popular preps... heh. It's time to feed you my little darlings. Yesss...yessssss...EAT! EAT!!_' Gaara's thoughts were unlike any other's. They will never be...because of the insomnia.

"Here you go, Alvin. Time to eat up. SIMON! Share your food with Theodore!" Gaara said stuffing Cocopuffs into the stuffed chipmunks...who oddly resembled Alvin and the Chipmunks with their personalized clothing that Gaara made himself. Gaara ate some himself while his wild eyes continually stared at the shrine. A shrine of chipmunks and Cocopuffs. His passion and life. He collected them ever since he killed a chipmunk at the age of 5. Poor poor little guy. Poor little Gaara... didn't know what was coming.

There was a sudden knock on his closet door. Wide eyed with fear, he called out, "WHAT?! What do you want?!"

"Whoa there, it's me." Kankuro rolled his eyes.

"Get lost or I'll kill you."

"Sheesh. It's time for dinner."

"I don't need dinner, I have my cocopuffs...cocopuffs..."

"...Okay...see ya."

Kankuro walked away, shaking his head. '_I swear he's demented. What's with cocopuffs?...What's in that closet anyway? Heh, it's probably more cocopuffs. Yuck._' He thought, rolling his eyes once more.

Gaara looked back to his shrine and sighed. It was time to put it away for they'll all wonder what he does in there. He pushed back the shrine into the wall, which he obviously built himself, he closed the secret door and hid the latch. Moving his clothes in an unconspicuous way, he gave the final arrangement and went out. Gaara closed the door and turned around, surprised by Temari's little quiet entrance.

--MM--

Sasuke decided to write a letter, which occurred after the disturbing conversation with his older brother. He will never look at bees and birds at the same way again, not in this lifetime.

**Dear Ino,**

**I just wanted to say...I wanted to...why don't we...**

He scratched that out and pulled out a different sheet of paper. He tried to begin a different way.

**Dear Ino,**

**Hey baby, how about we go shake some tail feathers at some club this Friday.**

Sasuke burned the piece of paper after that. Maybe Itachi's little discussion was wearing off on him and influencing him with his sick little... words.

**Dear Ino,**

**I just wanted to say "Hey" and "Thanks" for the great time at my house. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out again sometime. I mean, hang out here at my house again. Play a few video games and watch some movies. And do what you want to do, there's a lot of stuff down in the den where my brother and I play. I meant to say, hang out... not play. Yeah... I don't usually do this. **

**But I think there's something special about you. The way your eyes sparkle is magnificent. I love the way your fair skin glistens in the bright sky. And to see that look of passion in the moonlight. The smell of your hair is intoxicating, like the flowers at your shop. How soft your lips look, if I could have a taste. **

**Sincerely, Me... I mean Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha**

"You know bro, that letter is so cheesy." Itachi was right over Sasuke's shoulder. "In a way, I think it's cute." Undoubtedly, Sasuke's eye was twitching.

"You...were...READING...IT?!" The last two, he practically yelled. "GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ANYONE OF THIS!" He was infuriated at his brother. The letter was meant to be for his eyes and the eyes of Ino's... but that wasn't going to happen.

'_Sheesh, talk about overreacting to that. Oh well, it's his letter. That's how he wants it. I still think it's cheesy. Cheesy but cute. Adorable to be in love at that age. Though I'm worried he's going to get his heart broken. HAHAHA. He'll learn...he'll learn._' With that, Itachi bounded to the den to play some Online Xbox games with his..."friends".

--MM--

Next Day, At The Asylum...School

Sasuke arrived early to school to put the letter into Ino's locker. He looked around to make sure no one was around and he slipped the letter into her locker...or was it her locker? Only one person was around to witness it. Sasuke slipped away to the library to read a book and wait for her reply.

Naruto had see the Uchiha come into school early. '_Teme isn't usually here this early. What the heck could he possibly want? I'll follow him with my skills and try not to let him catch me. It's as if he doesn't want anyone to see what he's about to do. Wait a minute, what is he doing?_'

Naruto looked onward with interest. His eyes widen as he saw the dark haired boy pull out a letter from his messenger back. The envelope's color was light blue. Like someone's eyes...Ino's. It seemed he attempted to put the letter into her locker but he dropped into the wrong one. '_Oh my gosh...he just dropped it into my locker! IS HE REALLY GAY?! I HAVE TO SEE THIS!_' Naruto was about to stride to his locker until his foot banged against another student's. '_Shit!_'

Sasuke heard the sound and immediately shuffled to the library, looking back constantly until he collided with an opening door. He scrambled off the floor, despite the hammering headache from the collision. He ran to the library door on the second floor.

Naruto watched Sasuke's embarrassment and chuckled. He nearly ran to his locker to see what the letter was about and who's it was. He twirled the combination and had it open in less than a minute. The light blue envelope fell out of the locker and drifted lightly to the floor, the name face down. A trembling hand picked it up cautiously and turned the letter over. Naruto sighed in relief as he saw Ino's name scrawled in neat letters.

'_Okay... maybe he isn't gay... but has a certain homo-ness about him. What's with the neat handwriting? What a jerk. I wouldn't be surprised to see pink fluffy underwear in his own home. Wait! Why am I thinking of that?!_'

Naruto snickered a little. He was about to rip open the letter until he heard a bright cheery voice right behind him.

"Hello Naruto! You better move your fat ass before I make you. Sound nice? NOW SCRAM!" Ino gave a friendly smile to the frightened ramen scarfing idiot.

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin and let the letter drop to the floor, floating like a feather again, this time he had company behind him. Ino noticed the light blue envelope and was eye-ing it while it gently drifted down to the linoleum floor. Her eyes flicked back to Naruto instantly and stared.

"What have you got here? A love letter? I don't think someone like you would even get one, Naruto. Who's it from? C'mon! I'm your friend. You can share it with me and no one else will know." Ino tried to smile as friendly as she could. Batting her eyes a few times and continuing her intimidating stare. She looked at the letter and picked up something. She noticed it had her name on it.

"Ewwwwwwww! Naruto! Did you write me a love letter?! You are seriously sick! GIVE IT TO ME! NOW!"

"NO! It wasn't me! It was the Sasuke fiend that did it! He's a sick pervert!"

"Give. Me. THAT! Who knows what kind of stuff is written in there! IT'S PROBABLY A THREAT! Possibly a BOMB!" Her breathing shallowed to huffing.

"IF IT'S A STINKIN' BOMB! A MAN SHOULD HANDLE IT!"

"I DON'T SEE A MAN IN FRONT OF ME. I SEE AN OBNOXIOUS IDIOTIC BOY!" Her left eye twitching like mad.

A nearby door opened violently and the teacher stomped out to the hallway. "WHAT IS ALL THIS COMOTION ABOUT! YOU LITTLE BRATS BETTER SHUT THE HECK UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU!! EITHER SHUT UP OR IT'S TRIPLE TIME DETENTION!! OR I'LL FEED YOU TO THE SNAKES!!" Anko's breathing was harsh and eyes narrowed at both blond students. Smoothing back her wild hair, she made the "I'm watching you" sign with her fingers and huffed angrily. Snake Lady mumbled incoherently, supposedly about stupid kids and not getting paid enough for doing favors.

While Naruto was distracted, Ino snatched the letter away and made a run for it. She went up the stairs leading to the second floor, looking behind in case the dummy was following...or stalking. She made a left turn into the library. Ino halted to a sudden stop behind a bookshelf. There, a few tables away, was Sasuke. He appeared to be reading a book and didn't notice the entrance she made. She sighed in relief and carefully went deeper into more bookshelves and seated herself down. Ino tore the envelope open and took out the letter.

There was the letter Sasuke wrote to her, in his own neat handwriting. The blond cheerleader read every read word, her eyes widening in total shock. She re-read the letter over and over again. The words didn't register within her mind yet. Ino took notice of how he praised her eyes and the smell of her hair. When the words finally registered within her mind, the asylum's bell rang... er.. school bell rang. Her heart was racing and her thoughts dazed with Sasuke. Ino waited until the Uchiha left the library first and she followed, happy the first class of the day had him in it.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**Bunnox: YES! Finally got the chapter done...AGAIN! I'm so totally sorry it took awhile... but I had no access to a computer for awhile so I had to come here to Blox-Chan's house to write it. -Whew!- **

**Blox: Eh it's aight. D: I helped! So I guess Gaara is a little Coo coo? MWUHAHAHAHA -cough-.**

**Bunnox: Yep... it had to be that way..."Do you have...Cocopuffs?" XD Sorry, had to input that here. **

**Blox: hahah Gaara's crazy... anyways... Read and Review! **


	6. I Must Be Dreaming

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

_How can I pretend that I don't see  
What you hide so carelessly  
I saw her bleed  
You heard me breathe  
And I froze inside myself and turned away  
I must be dreaming _

_ - Evanescence (WE DO** NOT OWN!**)_

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

**Blox: YO This is Blox-Chan here to deliver another helping of Naruto to ya D: **

**Disclaimer:** **We do ****NOT** **OWN **Naruto or any of the characters. Just the plot. All the wonderful credit for Naruto goes to Masashi Kishimoto!

**I Must Be Dreaming**

by: BloxandBunnox

_**-Sakura's POV-**_

Ino slipped into homeroom quietly trying not to get much attention from everyone in the room, I was curious but remembered our little brawl before. I exhaled out of my nose and looked away. Instead I admired the beauty of Sasuke Uchiha. After skipping dinner yesterday I goggled the Uchiha's, Shikamaru was totally right they're RICH! What a plus, they own a few stores in Konoha and the Police force here. I looked up to see Ino almost reaching her seat till , unfortunately for her...

"HEY INO!" yelled Naruto in the back of the class.

"SHUT UP NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" She yelled back blushing.

A small amused giggle escaped my lips, I quickly covered my mouth when I got unwanted attention from a few classmates around me. Sadly Kakashi-Sensei was late ...again and not able to catch her in action... _I wonder why she was trying to sneak in anyways if he's not here?_ Ino stared in front of the class dazed and her face seemed a little flush. _Was she sick? Or maybe she didn't get much sleep? No, she seemed fine this morning...Her loud argument with Naruto could be heard down the halls, I couldn't make out what they were saying, something about a letter. _

For my next class I had to write a journal about how it felt to be in love.

**Inner Sakura: UGH I wish I had the same writing class as Sasuke... bleh, Ino-pig has his though and Even Naruto! **

My heart lighten as I thought of love, _Sasuke's handsome pale face always came to mind. His stylish dark hair and his mysterious piercing eyes always draw me in... Maybe I should write about him instead? No to embarrassing hehe._ I felt my face get warm at the though.

"Hey Sakura are you alright your face is red. Are you sick?" asked Ino with questionable eyes.

**Inner Sakura: THE NERVE! After what happen she talks to me.**

"Oh no way Ino You're so silly some times." I say almost forcefully with a friendly but cheesy smile.

Ino got the point and turned around frowning with a glare. I felt victorious and forced down my smile. I turn towards Sasuke for another look at his wonderfulness and notice that he looked towards my direction but then back to his notebook, I observed for a while and notice him repeating his actions ever once in a while. Finally I found out what he was staring at...

_I-Ino!? What's this all about. _I felt my expression turn grim and keep looking back at Ino then Sasuke but as Sasuke stared at Ino again he notice me watching him and quickly turn the other way as though it was by accident. The pencil I was holding cracked into two.

**Inner Sakura: Ino... I will find out what's going on... **

**--MMMMMMMMM--**

**--NORMAL POV--**

_DAMN IT, Sakura saw me... I hope she didn't take it to personal. _Thought Sasuke as he practically stabbed his note book with his pen. He thought maybe Ino might have not come to school today since she was to homeroom late but boy was he wrong.

Finally Kakashi entered class with a tired look and his hair messy as usual, "Yo!"

"YOUR LATE!" Yelled half of the class.

"A black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way."

A sweat drop went down everyone's head. _Is this person for real?_

"Pssst Teme..." Naruto whispered.

"..." _What does HE want._

"So you gave Ino a letter hu?"

Sasuke spun around with dread and hate in his eyes. He looked as if he was going to kill the dobe. Naruto almost jumped out of his seat in terror, "I-I'm kidding Sasuke! I don't know anything about stupid letters and Ino, other then our lockers are next to each other..."

Sasuke's left eye twitched, "What. Did. You. Say!?" Sasuke said a little two loud.

"Sasuke. Naruto, Out in the hall way." Kakashi demanded.

"It was Sasuke's fault!" Naruto defended himself standing up.

"I'm sure you both equally had a something to do with it."

**--MM--In The Hall way--MM--**

"What the hell did you do with the letter Dobe." Sasuke growled while shaking Naruto back in forth using his shirt. The poor blond rag doll's eyes were in circles. He was soon dropped to the floor.

He shook his head and glared at Sasuke, "I was going to read it but Ino took it from me okay. Jeez, anyways... So you really do like Ino..."

Sasuke turned red and covered Naruto's mouth quickly, "WILL you shut up already I don't want the whole world to know."

Naruto violently slapped his hand away, "Glad to know you're not gay."

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "For the last fucking time, I'm not gay... At least I'm not girly like you."

"Jeez watch the fucking language... and I am not girly! How the heck am I girly you're way more girly."

"Well first is your voice, dude you sound like a little girl... and you over react way to much."

Naruto's mouth fell open, "Y-you teme! I do not sound like a little girl!" He screeched, "AND I DON"T OVER REACT! Well the way you write and dress and look is girly!"

"... It's called style and showers, and for the writing... I just neat at it alright, I bet yours looks like a little girls." Sasuke smirked in victory.

"WELL YOU... I... SHUT UP!"

They heard a large tapping noise behind them, they both turned around and suddenly felt sick to there stomach. Anko stood there with a huge snake on her shoulders, an evil smirk was planted on her face.

"So Naruto we meet again... and You brought a friend. Remember our last little deal?"

"Ah, Dobe what is she-"

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Naruto said running off.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT." Anko yelled running after Naruto while ignoring Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke just stood there shaking his head confused. He almost felt sorry for the dobe... _Almost_.

**--MM--**

**-Sakura's POV-**

I took a few books from my locker and my glare directed at the back of the green colored lockers.** WHY GREEN!?** I sighed. Today didn't seem right... _Sasuke keep staring at Ino! What the heck is going on here?!_

"Hey Ino."

_Eh? That voice sounds like..._ I look over the corner for a quick peak end... I felt the air getting caught in my throat. That feeling was arising again. That horrible feeling...

**Inner Ino: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!**

Ino and Sasuke were standing there TOGETHER?! Sasuke was looking off the the side a few times before finally looking at Ino. (Sakura cant tell what Ino is doing since her back is to her.)

"S-sasuke? What it is?"

_Ino shuttered?! She never shudders!_

"So ah, ah how are you?"

_He sounds so nice?! That's unusual... Usually he talks coldly to everyone..._

"Oh, I'm-"

The sudden loud bell interrupted Ino's response. I almost jumped out of hiding. _HOLY! Frick that almost gave me a heart attack!_ I clenched my chest taking a few deep breaths. I've got to not give up! I have find out what's going... I quickly look back only to see an empty hall way.

"... AH I'm late!"

**--MM--**

**-Normal POV-**

During lunch Neji intensely gazed at Naruto... Well what Naruto was doing to his cousin that is.. he was actually blabbing away and almost fed her some of her food! But he could tell she greatly refused but when he stuffed the spoon of rice into her mouth she turned bright red and fainted. Neji would usually attack anyone who would do that to his cousin... Until he notice Choji and some pineapple haired guy walked up to their table... He froze in his seat, which was around the cheerleaders an popular kids. Since Tenten insisted him to sit with her. More like drag!

"So Neji who's your favorite singer?" Tenten said sweetly.

"..."

"..."

"I don't get to listen to music other then the classics."

"OH! I love that kind of music... and oh what's your favorite food?"

Neji's pale eyes perked up. "Well it's-" he realized he was about to expose his weakness. "-I guess it's the Hyuuga's famous stew..." Neji answered trying to sound uninterested.

"Awesome, you should let me try it some time." she winked.

Neji turned away and continued to stare at his cousin's table... Okay maybe he was staring at a certain someone on that table... but his eyes couldn't help but 'wonder'.

"Hey guys!"

**--MM--**

**-Sakura's POV-**

I set my tray next to Tenten who directed her attention towards Neji Hyuuga after our small greeting. I planted a smile on my face as I stared at my food... That looked like it moved for a second... anyways what's up with Ino and Sasuke!? They seem so... ugh I can't explain it... That feeling raised again... Envy, stupid green monster. I looked around and notice a few Akasuki members where on the table. The guy that had some strange blue skin disease who was one of the top senior jocks. Kisame if I wasn't mistaken and that weird plant guy, Zetsu. There was also the new girl from the Sand country Temari... She was talking to a few others on the squad with a smirk on her face. I felt a little...

_Alone..._

Usually I would talk with Ino... By the way where the heck is she... I stood up and surprised a few others but my attention was somewhere else... I looked around only to find Sasuke was missing too...

**Inner Sakura: Where the hell are those two!?**

**...**

**Blox: Ah I might edit this more better since Bunnox isn't here to edit it but I think I keep you guys waiting enough.. by the way**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!**

**Please keep them coming.**

**You guys are awesomerific.**


	7. Bleed It Out

_Fuck, this hurts. I won't lie._

_Doesn't matter how hard I try._

_Half the words I don't mean a thing_

_And I know that I won't be satisfied._

_So why, try ignoring him?_

_Make it a dirt dance floor again._

_Say your prayers and stop it out._

_When I bring the chorus in._

_I bleed it out,_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away- (bleed it out by linkin park ((Do not own!))_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or any of the characters. Just the plot, all the wonderful credit for Naruto goes to Masashi Kishimoto!**

Note: Sorry for being behind We both started school and it's been taking up a lot of our time plus writers block but don't worry, we're going to catch up!

**Bleed It Out**

_BloxAndBunnox_

As the time passed by, Kiba sat at the end of the room in the desk near the window. In front of him a few desk was his amour… Or so he hoped she would be. There was only one thing blocking him from the one person he craved for. His best friend, Ramen Lover, Naruto Uzumaki. His buddy since grade school, one of those people he would easily stand up for, although admitting he can be a little crazy/delusional sometimes. As much as he wanted Hinata for himself, he couldn't bring himself to admit even ONCE to tell her his deepest, darkest secret he harbored.

'_It all makes things so __**complicated!**__ He's my best friend! And she is the one I love… It's so damn pathetic! I'm so confused right now… I need to think this out rationally… To hell with being rational I'm going to play by instinct and instinct alone.'_ He was constantly fighting within. Never ending war until an idea formed.

'_I have to find out how she feels for me and Naruto! To see if Naruto isn't just toying around with her. Damn him if he is! Damn it! I can't just make assumptions off the spot… Damn this self confliction. Okay, I will make my move, It will be small, but a move all the same.'_

Finally over with this, he noticed class was barely over and he used time to think all that through. He hadn't paid attention to Kurenai or any of the given assignments. Surely, he was going to have trouble understanding the math problems.

He leaned over just a bit to have a glimpse of her. Perfection of beauty, or so it seems to him. A delicate **cherry blossom.** Kiba saw her tentatively working, scribbling furiously before the next bell rang. Then a full head of blond hair interrupted the moment once again.

Naruto's usual goofy grin seemed more goofy then usual as he leaned in on Hinata's desk. _Great now her clean innocent desk is contaminated… Wait why am I thinking like that?! Damn thoughts in the back of my head… My WILD side… ha-ha that's funny to say, WILD side. Anyways, I wish Akamaru was here so I can sick him on Naruto… THERE IT GOES AGAIN!_

As the rest began to leave Kiba sunk deeper into his desk, "Hey Doggie-Face! Are you coming to eat or not!?" Naruto asked poking at Kiba.

He was not in the mood. Kiba glared at Naruto as he looked up. Naruto almost jumped out of his pants for a second, "Okay, okay I'll see you at the table." At that he left and Kiba was the only student left. _What am I going to do?!_

"Ahem, Kiba…"

Kiba quickly stood up and faced the red eyed lady, Kurenai. She had her usual calm face and showed a slight concern. Kiba wasn't her best student or favorite, but still he was one of her students.

"You seemed out of it today," she continued.

_It must be her Vampire Eyes! They see all! _"Ah, well…" _Wait… Kurenai-Sensei is female even though she's a vampire… She might help me!_

"… "Kurenai only watched as Kiba was silent for a second. '_I have such strange students.'_

"Well… There's this girl named Kinata that my friend Niba likes but my-HIS Best friends N-Haruto also likes her. Niba doesn't want to ruin his friendship with Haruto but he can't stop thinking about Hi-… I mean Kinata, what do you think I-Niba… Should do!?"

'_Yep, he's a strange one alright.'_ Kurenai sighed, "Maybe you should talk with "Haruto" First and see how he feels about the situation and work it out. Maybe even finding out how "Kinata" feels or even if she has feelings for either "Haruto or "Niba." If the outcome is good then it's up to Niba and how he wants to deal with the situation. If he and "Haruto" are real friends then they both will forgive each other if either of them goes out with "Kinata."

"Does that work out for those three, kid?" Kurenai huffed.

Kiba was silent for a moment, possibly contemplating those ideas. "Yes, it'll work out find, between t hose three. Thanks Kurenai! I meant… Ma'am!" Kiba grabbed his school bag and left before the school bell could say he missed out on eating lunch.

"Kids these days, always worrying over who gets who and trivial things like that. Oh well." The 'vampire lady' started whistling a tune and dreaded teaching to her next class which was after lunch.

~*~*~*~*~

'_Okay, who should I talk to first? Haruto or Kinata? I MEAN Naruto or Hinata…'_ It echoed into his mind. Not realizing where he was walking to, he bumped into Neji… Hinata's creepy cousin. He froze immediately, not wanting to provoke anger from him.

"Oh, it's you. See you later dog breath." The Hyuuga rolled his pearl eyes and closed his locker. He watched deranged cousin walk away with some bounce in his step. '_I wonder what's up with him. He seems a little too happy right now. Aaaah! Who cares! I have something better to worry about.' _He shook his head to clear out his thoughts of Neji.

Kiba realized he was just standing in the hall way until he shook his head and raced to the cafeteria. He halted as he reached the open doors and spotted Naruto holding Hinata from the behind. She was blushing furiously while Naruto's tanned skin darkened. He was furious and marched straight up to them.

"What the heck is going on here, Naruto!?!?" He nearly roared. The two jumped away quickly and looked at him alarmed. Kiba tried to calm down as he saw the innocent look on Hinata's face but glared at Naruto.

"Hinata, I'm sorry I yelled at you… Just please… Give me an explanation."

Kiba looked solemn and Hinata's beautiful, pale face frowned. Hinata tried to form a sentence but couldn't say anything; this gave Naruto a chance to say what happened.

"Kiba, while Hinata was trying to get up from her seat to go look for you, that's right, to go look for you. She fell over. I was the one closest to her and I was actually standing up. I caught her before she fell and broke her delicate body." Naruto turned up his nose to Kiba.

"Wh-what he said is t-true, Na-Naruto. I-I'm sorry if this is really h-h-hurting you. You've always b-been th-there to w-watch over m-e." she shuttered a bit pointing her two index fingers together as she looked down.

"Kiba went up to her and unexpectedly put his arms around her. "I'm sorry for assuming that something fishy was going on here. My temper flies, you know."

Hinata froze as it happened. She desperately tried to find ways to talk but she was too shocked. Kiba finally let go after a moment or two and playfully hugged her then ruffled her purplish blue hair. She calmed down immediately, thinking it was a playful kind of affection.

'_Good… She thought it was some kind of love affection I was giving her. She knows I'm usually playful… right?'_ He thought, keeping his gaze on her for a short moment.

"K-kiba? I think y-you should go g-get your lunch before th-the line c-closes." Hinata said very softly. She looked up at him for a brief moment then looked away, deciding upon sitting back down in her usual seat.

"Oh… Right. I'll be right with ya in a few minutes. Wait up for me will ya?" He grinned with his fags sticking out and jogged over to the lunch buffets and up to the lunch lady, who currently was Shizune… Taking over for the mean old lady.

"Ummmm, Shizune? Why are you here instead of somewhere else? I mean, I thought you had a class." He asked carefully.

"I'm only here on absence of the lunch lady, kid. Don't get your damn hopes up." She unhappily retorted. "$6.25 please… Now go away." He gave her the exact amount of money and half ran back to his friends weighting for him. Kiba nearly collided with Neji, the demented cousin.

"Sorry…" He apologized quickly.

"Hnnn." The 'evil' Hyuuga replied.

Kiba sat down next to Hinata and chowed down. He noticed the pearl-eyed girl staring at him with horror. Finally slowing in his chewing, Hinata just gave a shy smile and turned back to listen to his best friend.

"I was like KA-POW! AND BOOM! Knocking the guy off his feet!" Naruto explained a fight he had never been in. Hinata just awed and Oohed.

"Yeah, if it was real." Kiba punched him in the arm.

"Whatever, DOG BOY."

"The bell is going to ring in a few, I'm going."

Another voice jointed in.

"Dobe," Sasuke appeared out of nowhere.

Kiba saw his friend shudder. "What the fuck do you want TEME!?"

"Calm down Dobe, I'm only here to tell Ino something." The dark haired boy explained.

Kiba was onto him immediately, '_He's up to something… I can smell it… Meh, I'll figure it out later. There's more than one worry on my list.'_

"Keep your voice down, idiot. One of the monitors are going to hear you!" It was Ino.

"Let's go stupid." Kiba dragged his friend away. "This mouth of yours is going to get us into trouble one day. Mom will kill me if I have too many detentions in one sitting." His voice sounding a little off. Kiba heart protests from their friends.

"Where the hell are you taking me Kiba!? And what's your damn problem?" Naruto nearly shouted, still being dragged along. They stopped at the boy's bathroom. Kiba abruptly turned to Naruto; there was fire in his eyes. The blond boy quieted his protests.

"Naruto."

Naruto suddenly tensed, _'I hope he's not coming out of the closet or something!!'_

"I want to know… How do you feel about Hinata?"

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin, "Wh-WHAT!?" His face lighted up.

"I'm serious, now hurry up and tell me!" Kiba demanded getting impatient.

"Well I… I don't know its fun hanging around her and she's kind… I can't exactly say…"

Suddenly, something inside of Kiba clicked, "You… YOU IDIOt!"

The fire in Kiba's eyes burned higher, "LOOK I'm going to be straight with you Naruto, since we're friends, I'm in love with Hinata."

Naruto's Mouth dropped.

"And I'm not going to let you take her with those minor feelings; they will never be as great as mine!"

Naruto's fists tighten, "you…. YOU ASSHOLE!" Suddenly Naruto's fist collided with Kiba's left cheek and Kiba roughly hit one of the bathroom stall doors. Naruto's expression quickly turned to worry, "KIBA! I'm sorry I didn't know what came over-"

Before he knew it he was on the ground with a bloody nose. Kiba wiped his cheek and held up his fist, "You're going down, Naruto!"

Naruto's growled and got up quickly, "DAMN YOU KIBA!"

Shizune gently tapped the cotton ball filled with peroxide against Naruto's face, but it still stung. He winced in pain, "That's what you get for fighting, in a bathroom no less."

Naruto and Kiba just glared at each other, both of their faces were filled with bruises and their clothes were messed up. They glared at each other for a moment then quickly looked away. Mean while all Shizune could do was sigh, "You two have to report to Tsunade's Office immediately after we're done."

"Yes Shizune-Sensei…" They both moaned unwillingly in sync only to glare at each other once again.

_It's not going to be the same now that Naruto found out. DAMN IT! What am I going to do now? What if blondie decides to blab it to her? Crap! Crap! Crap! WHAT NOW!? What should I tell her if she finds out? Oh man, Ramen High Idiot is going to be in big ass trouble if he says one word about it!_

Like the doggie nature in him, Kiba was pacing the school grounds waiting for Hinata to be done with class. He kept checking his watch every few seconds, waiting for school to be done. Finally, the school bell rand and ended Kiba's anticipation. He was looking through the throng of students rushing out the double doors. Kiba froze immediately as he saw Naruto and Hinata walking out together. They were laughing and saw Hinata blushing furiously. Growling came from inside him. He had to hold back a snarl. The rest of their friends were walking behind them. All laughing and smiling. Kiba didn't like it. He turned up his nose and waited for Naruto and Hinata to walk by and join them. They were heading to the bus stations. Everyone else was going home their own ways.

"K-k-Kiba! Where were y-yo-you?" Hinata stuttered.

"Waiting for school to be out." He answered nonchalantly.

"K-k-Kiba… where did you… g-get those bruises?" Hinata's stuttering was decreasing. She looked at Naruto, who was silent until he looked back.

"The boys' bathroom. Nothing bad." He was secretly grinning at Kiba.

"What he said. Nothing to worry about, right?" Kiba grinned goofily, showing his fangs. They stopped at the second bus.

"Ano… this is m-m-my bus stop. I'll call y-you later about the project, N-Naruto." Hinata was looking down, blushing scarlet again.

"Sure! Why not? See ya later!" Naruto was grinning widely, stars shining in his eyes.

After seeing her boarding the bus, the two walked down the sidewalk. Naruto and Kiba decided to take the long way home, seeing there was a dispute to get over. Kiba's first tightened against his bag.

"SO I guess you told her already hu?" Kiba asked in a low voice as the continued to walk.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and after a few steps Kiba turned around and looked at him confused. Naruto just staired down at the side walk till he finally began to walk till he got to Kiba.

"Of course I didn't say anything, isn't that what friends do?" and with that he dashed off.

Kiba stood there watching Naruto's figure disappear. _What… What was I thinking…Before this me and Naruto were best friends…. What's wrong with me… _

Later that day, Kiba was wondering the streets with Akamaru at his side. The little guy kept glancing back at Kiba who seemed dazed. Kiba didn't even notice he stepped in dog crap; this made Akamaru even more worried. Surely Kiba would have smelled that before he stepped in it, something must be wrong. Before Akamaru can bark about anything, a familiar smell entered his nose. It was that girl! Akamaru barked loudly and jumped up into Hinata's arms who pet him gently with a small laugh. Kiba was quickly snapped back into reality.

"Hinata!" Kiba said and his mouth at the end hung open.

"Hey K-kiba." Hinata shuddered.

"What are you doing here?" At that moment Kiba scanned her, she was wearing her usual sweater and black short pants and sandal shoes as always.

"O-oh, I-I'm going to meet N-Naruto at the l-library for the project…." She said fiddling with her index fingers.

Suddenly she covered her nose, "K-kiba what's t-that smell?" she said a little grossed out, "Is there s-something on your sh-shoe?"

Kiba looked and gasped, he then just whipped it against the side of a nearby tree, panicking. Hinata began to laugh. Kiba looked at Hinata and began to laugh too. Kiba liked the way Hinata laughed; it gave him a nice warm feeling. Suddenly his face began to warm up and the heat rose to his face. _Maybe I should see how Hinata feels…_

"Hinata… I…. I LIKE YOU OKAY! THERE!" he yelled and everyone around suddenly looked their way.

Hinata stared at Kiba for a second and the wind blew. A shy smile formed on her face, "I-I like you too, you're like my b-brother to m-me K-Kiba."

Suddenly the sun in Kiba's world dropped and his mouth hung open. "…. Great…."

**Blox: Sorry it took so long we've both started school and you know how rough that is, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Bunnox:** **SORRY GUYS! MY FAULT FOR MAKING IT LATE. RETARDED SCHOOL AND WRITER'S BLOCKS!!... -Sniffles-**

**Blox: Nah we're just lazy HAHA KIDDING WE've been busy. BUT THAT WILL NOT STOP US WE ARE GOING TO DEFEAT THE SCHOOLZ**

**Bunnox: READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Anywhere

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto! All characters belong to the great and wonderful Masashi Kishimoto!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anywhere

Naruto began to shift his food around his lunch plate, he thought he saw it move around a bit. Shifty eyed, he shoved the rest of the food in Sasuke's backpack. "N-Naruto…" said Hinata who witnessed the whole thing.

"Ah hahaha, He won't notice…" Naruto chuckled. He zipped the backpack closed and nonchalantly pushed it away. Hinata stared at Naruto. "What? The teme deserves it." He shrugged. Hinata looked back at her tray of food. There was something moving in her macaroni and cheese. "I'll just go throw this away…" Hinata stood up and walked away. Sasuke returned with a brown bag, sitting opposite of the blond kid. On the other side of the cafeteria, Neji was eating a home made baked salmon with just the slightest bit of squeezed lemon and some barbequed ribs on the side. Everyone was watching him while their mouths began to drool. He just gave them the "I-don't-think-so" Hyuuga look. Suddenly from the corner of his eye was Choji. He was sitting next to the little freshman. Neji quickly picked his lunch up and pushed everyone out of the way. He placed his plate near Choji and put on a innocent smile.

"Hey Choji! I brought you that one recipe we were talking about earlier…want to try some?" He shyly shoved the plate next to the big guy. "I made it early this morning. It tastes pretty good to me." Neji's clan inherited eyes were staring at the Food God.

"Oh.. Okay. Hi Neji, that sure looks pretty good!" Choji was fidgeting from Neji's friendly smile. "Sooooo, you really don't mind if I have a bite? I mean like, you won't bite my head off or anything?" Neji saw his uneasiness and nodded. His pale eyes watched Choji carefully lift the delicate morsels to his mouth and chew it. The well-rounded boy's eyes shone bright and features distinguished as pleased.

"How does it taste to you? I wasn't sure if I had gotten the spices exactly right. Or got the ribs the way it should be." Neji rambled on.

Neji was cut off by a piece of meat shoved in his mouth. "Don't just sit there and not eat! It's too good!" The Hyuuga chewed his food slowly. He was watching his only and first love eat HIS cooking. HIS COOKING!

Meanwhile, Temari began grabbing Gaara by the collar of his shirt. She brought his face close to hers and her glare almost made him lose his emotionless expression, "Gaara dear…. IF YOU DON'T GET FRIENDS I AM SERIOUSLY GOING TO TAKE AWAY YOUR FURBALL ALBUM COLLECTION, NOW GO FIND SOME FRIENDS NOW!"Oh crap she knew where it was!? "…."

"I'll take that as a yes… now GO!" and with that she shoved him into the was watching from the sidelines, his sister sure can be scary, "Damn…" he whispered to himself."It's like sending your child off to kindergarten…" Temari said out of no where as she watched Gaara stumble a bit from the push.."If Gaara was your kid then that would explain why he's so demented."Kankuro ended up on the floor with a huge bump on his head.………………………………........

Gaara wasn't the social type, but he knew that if he didn't do something there will be conflict. He looked out at his victims, _too pink, too blond, too happy, too weird…_ His eye's wonder to a strange long-brown-haired boy lovingly gazing at the chubby one. _Way too gay…_Then he spotted a head full of blonde hair,

Flash back

_"Phhhsssssss," Gaara's eye twitched. "SSSSSsssSsss""…""SSSsssssSSssssss""…""Hey! Gaara…""…""Errr. Where'd ya move from?""…It's non of your business.""Why do you wear eyeliner?""…:"Is black your favorite color?""…What does it look like to you.""YES! A response!"_

_End Flashback._

Naruto Uzumaki… He walked right up to there table and didn't care about the strange looks they were giving him, he took the confused blonde's arm and said, "You're coming home with me…" as if he was choosing a pet from a store. Everyone's mouth feel open, not only did Gaara actually talk but he wanted t-to take NARUTO home!? While everyone was speech less, Gaara dragged Naruto out of the cafeteria and even the school heading towards his neighbor hood and only one thing came to Naruto's mind, _I wonder if he has Ramen at his house…_

Naruto was scared, cold and hungry, he was dragged all the way to a freaky neighborhood, everyone suddenly shut their windows and closed their doors as soon as they saw them coming. Even the children were thrown back inside. When they got to the drive way he finally decided to walk, he has so may questions in his mind but the look Gaara gave him made him quiet. Gaara's house was normal…. Except for it being three story's high and the huge lawn with it's own gate, there wasn't really grass… Just sand, almost like a sandbox. The house was pretty plain and on the outside aside from it's largeness.

"Let's get something straight." Naruto almost jumped at the sound of Gaara's voice, "I'm only inviting you in so Temari will get off my back about 'socializing' or some crap like that…"Naruto felt a little disappointed, "You mean… You don't want to be friends?"Gaara was a little taken back, this word didn't fit in his vocabulary. It was too foreign, "Why would you want to be…. Friends…. With me?" The word was almost felt like acid to his tongue.

Before Naruto can breathe a word a huge animal bounced on to him, it began to lick his face while Naruto almost drowned from the slobber. A big brown colored fluff was licking off his face."Shukaku, DOWN Before you kill him…" the strange animal finally got off of the poor boy, it dug under the sand and disappeared."WHOA, What was that I never seen that kind of animal before!" Naruto said amazed."Just my raccoon dog Shukaku, usually he bites people….Strange." Gaara said surprised himself.

"I have a few animals myself, a couple frogs, some are HUGE and there's this old one named Fukasaku, he's really mean and always hits me with a ruler!." Naruto's painfully proclaimed while rubbing his head.

Gaara tried his hardest not to look interested but curiosity made him twitch, "…Ruler?"

Naruto put his arm around Gaara's shoulder as they walked into the house, "YEAH! When me and my dad found him and his frog kingdom! Some people were going to tear down there home so we took them in and now our back yard is a frog zoo!" Naruto continued his story as the door shut behind them.

There was chattering all around the cafeteria. Groups at their tables talking about Gaara's entrance with his look to kill going straight for a poor innocent blonde. None of this concerned Sasuke, Neji, Shino or Kiba. Maybe a little. Choji was always busy eating… except when the creepy red head burst in.

"Did you see him?!" a girl unrelated to the story exclaimed. "He dragged that poor stupid blonde out the door! DRAGGED!!!" The girls crowding her gasped.

Sakura was laughing her ass off with a hint of worry. _'I hope ramen bone head is okay. That Sabaku kid looked really pissed off.' _Inner Sakura worried. '_…Wait. Why am I worrying about that twit?! He was always so annoying… and sometimes cute. No! No no no no no! My eyes are only for Sasuke.' _

Ino stopped laughing with Sakura. In sync. They glared at each other for a brief moment. Hinata let out a little giggle while nervously pointing her index fingers together. They all stopped laughing and looked away in different directions.

Shino was the first to speak. "You don't need to worry about Naruto. Sabaku no Gaara isn't all that scary." Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Kiba all took a step back. They all thought the same thing. '_You're the scary one here. How did he get here?!' _Shino shrugged and walked away.

"Now that was creepier than Gaara." Ino said. She eyed Sasuke, the only one that ignored Shino and wasn't startled by his appearance. "Hey Sasuke, you're not hungry today?" She became oblivious to everyone else in the room. Sasuke's dark eyes were following his fork. He was pushing his food around.

A playful smirk formed on Ino's lips as she picked up a french fry and motioned it towards Sasuke, "Say aw!"

Everyone's mouth dropped, Sasuke blinked a few times before finally realized what was going on. His cheeks turned pink and he gasped, he wasn't sure what to do? He would gladly take the fry from the beautiful blondes hands but, all eyes where on him. Unfortunately, or shall I say fortunately? Ino already stuffed it in his mouth. Inner Sakura shrieked while on the outside she remained shocked with everyone else. Ino smiles brightly as Sasuke chewed the fry and swallowed. Sakura's mouth was as round as the O in Omfg, I'm going to smack you. Ino looked around and gave a wide smile and went back to watching Sasuke. Sakura fumed silently while every one else tried finishing their lunches.

Sakura scooted closer to Sasuke. "Soooo, how are your classes going, Sasuke-kun?"

She batted her eyelashes at him. She saw Sasuke tense up a little. "Mine are extremely boring. Not to mention there's too much homework."

Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder and rubbed it a little. Sasuke even tensed more. "It seems like something's bothering you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said in a cute little voice.

"Maybe I can give you a little massage to help you out." She smiled innocently. It was Ino's time to fume and eye to start twitching.

"That's enough. I believe it's almost time for class, Pinky," Ino cut in as she scooted closer to the stricken looking Uchiha.

Shino, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, and Choji watched the sparks fly between the rivals, Shikamaru glared at Sasuke and uttered something close to troublesome. All the other freshmen guys in the cafeteria were glaring at Sasuke.

Naruto was in Gaara's room after explaining things about Fukasaku, his room was dark. Almost everything was black and red. There was some boxes and a big TV set was already set up. Gaara was a little amused as Naruto keep jumping around going "Ooooh" Or "Ahhh" at everything but it soon became annoying. After the story Gaara didn't know what to do or say, he never had any 'friends' before or found any need.

While Naruto was looking he saw something under the bed peaking out. He mindlessly took it, "Alvin and the Chipmunks?" His eyes sparkled, "You love the chipmunks?" He turned around and looked at Gaara.

Gaara almost jumped out of his skin, he quickly snatched the movie away from him, "My Movie… I MEAN, why the hell is this in here!? Must be Temari's…"

Naruto looked a little disappointed, "Oh, I was hoping we could watch it. I love the chipmunks!"

Gaara's eyes lit up, "….You like the Chipmunks?"

"Yeah, they're the best! I have the movie too." Grinned Naruto.

"…. Do you like coco puffs?"

Usually the Konoha library is filled with laughter and misfits but, today was different. Because Snake Lady, aka Anko was watching over the library while the current librarian was away. She had her all mighty silver ruler of justice, it helped her straighten out a few kids. (Lol for cheesy jokes.) As soon as Sasuke and the others entered the library she hissed at them.

"If I hear just a squeak out of you, you'll have to deal with old reliable…" She explained taking out her ruler.

Sasuke gave her a weird look, _Was there blood on it? Oh well, right now I have other things on my mind…_ h thought. His as his eyes wandered the library. Suddenly, it sent on the one creature on his mind.

"Ino…" he whispered under his breath.

Even as her name rolling on his tongue made him tingle. Her smile drove him insane, those few moments they spent together filled his mind. That's all it took Ino to win him over. Her smile made him want to smile, as long as she had that smile on, he was happy. But deep inside he wanted more. Which is why he sent the letter.

Ino was coiling her long blonde hair around her fingers as she was reading a book intently. Sasuke watched as she licked her lips and shuddered. She looked so beautiful and fragile. Her loud exterior betrayed that innocent look. He had to approach her.

"What are you reading?" Sasuke asked. He walked up to Ino slowly. His dark eyes were watching her every move. He finally met her eyes, her beautiful blue eyes.

Her pervious calm look turned to surprise, "Sasuke?" Her book even slipped out of her hands, "Ah!" Two things fell to the floor. A book filled with mathematical theories and the other was a gaming magazine. It had been hidden within the book. On it were the latest games coming out.

"What do we have here?" Sasuke picked up the magazine. He raised one raven eyebrow. He flipped through the magazine. He heard Ino stammering a sentence. "Umm.. This isn't what it looks like… I-I found that this morning." She panicked a little. "Don't worry, I read these all the time too." Sasuke smirked.

They both sat down at the table. They were unaware of another set of eyes watching them from the shadow of the books.

Sakura was watching them closely. She was feeling jealousy bite at her very soul. She overheard Ino and Sasuke talking about something they had in common. Sakura didn't like that one bit. **Inner Sakura: What in the world is going on here?! How did they get so close without me knowing?! **

She moved a few books out of the way in order to get a closer look, **Inner Sakura: Ew, a gaming magazine?! Gross… I had no idea Ino was into those kind of things, weird.** **I thought we knew everything about each other.**

Sakura was watching them intently. Keeping her eyes on every single move they did. **Inner Sakura: She's too friendly with him! They've been getting close since the darn project started! Grrrrrr!!!! **She was fuming inside. Then she gasped.

* * *

**Bunnox: **Omg! We are so so so so so so so sorry!!!! -Bows down reverently-

**Blox: **I blame the evil demon... writers block!

**Bunnox:**So do I! But we've been so busy with our lives. Me, Bunnox, finishing high school…. So that means I had tons of work to do! Almost there!

**Blox: **We'll try to update as fast as we can with the time we have I GUESS YOU DON'T NEED TO GIVE US FREE COOKIES WITH THE UPDATE

**Bunnox:** Awwww… we don't deserve free cookies…. But here's a treat for you! We're going to start right away on the next chapter! We'll try to keep with our times!

**Blox:** Don't forget to review! We love you! Even if you don't love us anymore!

**Bunnox: **Please forgive us! Thank you for waiting!


End file.
